You Belong with Me
by thedelenashippersdiary
Summary: AU/AH: Is the friendship worth the risk if a relationship doesn't work out? Damon and Elena are about to find out. Inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first "published" Delena fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy. I may not be as good as other writers yet so please bear with me. xoxo

* * *

You Belong With Me

Chapter 1

It was a typical Tuesday night and Elena was on her bed trying to write a new song. She's not in a band or any musical group. Well, if you consider the school marching band a legit musical group that is. She is not a people person, she has few very close friends but she's not really a social butterfly like her friend Caroline. Once she's finished with the lyrics, she stood up and took her guitar by the window and saw a blue chevy camaro parked on the Salvatore garage. She glanced at the clock beside her bed and slowly began counting down.

"3...2...1." Elena whispered to herself. She's been expecting him to come at this time of the night. It's a weekly routine for Damon and his on and off girlfriend, Katherine Pierce, to fight like there's no tomorrow whether it's about Damon being too jealous about guys flirting with her and Katherine being too possessive and won't let Damon hang out with his team mates or just simple things like Damon made a comment about her outfit or Katherine keeps on ignoring his calls and texts. So this is where Elena plays her part. She's Damon's personal shrink and she'll talk to him all night if that's what she needs to do and she'll be the one to make an apology speech for Damon to tell Katherine the next day.

"Elena! I have a problem." Damon busted the door open and climbed next to her on the bed. He smells of hard liquor and cheap perfume. He's been whoring around that's for sure. It's only nine in the evening and he's already hammered.

"What is it this time?" Elena rolled her eyes and showed how tired she is with this habit. She placed the guitar on its stand and kept her song notebook under her pillow. Elena eyed him when he's still not yet talking; he just stood there completely frozen.

"Katherine cheated on me." He blurted out. Elena didn't say a word. She just rushed to Damon and hugged him tight. No words are needed. She's there for him like always. She doesn't need to tell Damon he has her because it's already a given. Elena can't really say she understands his pain because she hasn't been in a relationship before but that doesn't mean she can't show her friend that she'll be there for him. Elena actually felt sick that Katherine had the nerve to cheat on Damon. She had a front row seat to the Damon and Katherine love story. She made all the restaurant reservations for their anniversary and valentine's dates, she picked out his outfit to wear, she's the one who comes with him when they're buying her a gift for special occasions. She even baked a cake once for Katherine's birthday when Damon forgot about it since he was really busy that week because the championship game is only a few days away.

"Here, go change your clothes and I'm gonna get you some water and aspirin." Elena didn't even ask the details. She doesn't need to know. If Damon wants to share them, he will eventually, maybe tomorrow but not tonight. She took a shirt he left a couple of nights ago when he slept over because his parents are out of town and Mr and Mrs Gilbert asked Damon and Stefan, Damon's brother, to stay with them for the time being. After all, they've been friends since they were in diapers. The Gilberts love the Salvatore boys just like their own.

Elena saw Damon already lying on the bed then she sat beside him. She's not used to seeing this side of Damon. Usually he is the guy who will make snarky comments and hide his pain with sarcasm. He looks so broken and she has no idea how to make things better.

"Thanks Elena. For everything. You know I love you right?" He smirked. Even when he's tired and sleepy he can still make her smile. She smiled back and said "I've always loved you but you never noticed." She quickly covered her mouth and prayed to God he didn't hear what she just said. She heard a loud snore to confirm that he's fast asleep and that made her sigh with relief.

"Good night, Damon." She kissed his forehead and slept by his side with her arm above his chest and her head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Good morning Victoria!" I greet Damon's mother with a smile and kissed her cheek. She's a very beautiful woman, black hair and ocean blue eyes. You'll easily see who Damon got his good looks from.

"Elena, come inside. Damon's in his room. You know where it is." She winked. I ran up the stairs and entered his room without even knocking.

"Oh my God!" Elena covered her eyes. "Seriously, Damon? You know I was gonna come see you. Can you please put some clothes on?" Damon was just out of the shower and that towel hugging his hips looks like it's going to drop any second on how loose it is.

"Oh come on Elena! Don't pretend you don't dream of me naked." Damon laughed. He's been handling the break up pretty well. It's been two weeks since Damon came in her room that night. He still hasn't told her the whole story but that doesn't matter. Katherine is a real bitch and she doesn't take care of Damon the way she does. Katherine doesn't deserve the love Damon has for her.

"Yes, Damon. I am so obsessed with you just like every girl on campus." She tried to sound sarcastic and she hoped she is convincing enough because she's not fooling herself. She knows how many fantasies she had about Damon and all her naughty dreams about him especially when she just realized she's in love with her best friend.

"You can open your eyes now princess. I'm not R-rated anymore."

"Good. Our letters from NYU arrived this morning. We promised to open them together, remember?" She said while playing with the envelope.

They ripped the envelopes at the same time and the Salvatore house was filled with Elena's scream.

"I got in! I got accepted!" Elena's grinning from ear to ear. NYU is not her dream school and to be honest, she applied to Stanford without letting Damon and anyone else know. She knows how much Damon wants to stay in New York after they graduate and she just couldn't bear to be in another state away from him.

"Damon? Is something wrong?" Elena started to get worried when Damon still hasn't spoken a word.

"I'm in. They accepted me too. Elena, we're going to New York next semester." Damon hugged Elena and spun her around and kissed her cheek. "Can you believe it, Gilbert? You, me and an apartment, going to the same university... Things will still be the same. Nothing has to change" he said while caressing her face. He was leaning closer and closer until their lips are only an inch apart.

"Hey kids! Breakfast is ready" Victoria said. They haven't heard the knock because obviously they were a bit preoccupied.

"Uh... Yeah, mom. We'll go down in a sec." Damon scratched the back of his neck. Trying to look anywhere but her.

"I guess I should go. My mom made breakfast too and dad said he'll drive me to school so don't wait for me." Elena can't be near him after what happened. They almost kissed. As much as Elena wanted to kiss him, it's not right. She knows he's just carried away by the happiness he's feeling. She doesn't want him to make the mistake of kissing her and then regretting it later.

"Oh okay. See you later then?"

She just gave him a small nod and a smile before storming out of his room. If she can't keep her hands to herself now, she can only imagine the inner struggle she'll have when she's living in a small apartment with Damon for the rest of her college years.


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong with Me

Chapter 2

"_Hey this is Elena. Hope you already know what to do after the beep." *beep*_

"Hey, it's Damon. I have two tickets for that musical you wanted to see. I was wondering maybe we could watch it... together? Call me when you can." Damon groaned in frustration. Elena's been dodging his calls for the past few days since the almost kiss in happened. She either just gives him a shy smile when they come across the hallway and the longest conversation they had been about her finishing her research paper in History class.

He's hanging out Stefan tonight in Mystic Grille and he was hoping Elena would join them. After all, they're only days away from graduation and he wants to be with his two favorite people in the world. He's lucky that Elena's going to NYU with him but his oh-so-smart baby brother got accepted in Yale and he's not gonna blow that opportunity off to be with Damon and Elena in New York for the rest of their college years.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stefan asked after taking the darts from the board and handing them to Damon. His brother has always been insistent on his theory that Damon and Elena are really in a relationship and just hides it from everyone because their parents would probably drag them both to the Church and have them married if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Shut up. She's just busy with school and everything. You know Elena; a 'B' is considered a failing mark for her." He just shrugged trying to dismiss the fact that Elena has been slowly drifting away. He took a shot of tequila and hit bull's eye.

The brothers were having a good time. It's like a normal and ordinary boys' night out until Katherine and his new boyfriend, Mason Lockwood entered the door. Stefan already pushed Damon away and stared in his brother's eyes.

"You do not get to make a scene, Damon. Do you understand me? I swear to God I will leave your ass here if you make one impulsive move. Got it?" Stefan was dead serious. He doesn't want this night to end with Damon ending up on a hospital bed or worse, ending up in a jail cell.

"Chillax, baby brother. I'm just gonna say hi to them." Damon smirked. Moving past Stefan and the crowd, he reached Katherine and Mason's table just after they placed their order.

"Katherine. Mason. It's so nice to see you both clothed and not having sex on Coach Tanner's table." He said with despise in his voice.

He just finished football practice and was about to head to the showers when he forgot he needs to ask Coach Tanner about their game plan for the next game. When he entered the room, he saw his girlfriend naked on top of Mason's nude body. Pain and anger filled his brain but he couldn't bear to stay inside that room with them, so instead, he just walked out and didn't even let Katherine explain when she was calling out for him.

"Damon please. Not here. We can talk but please don't make a scandal that will ruin us forever in this town." Katherine looked at him with piercing eyes. If there's one thing Katherine is good at other than making your lower body numb from sex, it is making people do what she wants them to.

"I was just gonna say hi but are you talking about the fact that you slept with this douchebag while you're still dating me? Is that it? You don't want everyone in Mystic Falls to know what a whore Katherine Pierce is?" Damon said loudly making sure everyone in the room heard what he said because there were cricket sounds after his monologue. It's as if the whole world stopped and everyone just had their full attention and listened to the whole fiasco.

Mason stood up so fast it was almost impossible to see his next move. He punched Damon right under his jaw making him lose his balance and land on top of a table with glass bottles then falls flat on the floor. Mason grabbed Damon's shirt and punched him more until Stefan stopped him with the bartender's help.

"Come on, let's get you home." Stefan said while he's helping his brother back to his feet.

"You know what Damon? You are such a petulant child! You don't need me. You don't need a girlfriend. What you need is a baby-sitter and that's why you asked and need Elena to come with you to New York." Katherine said before the Salvatore brothers were out of the bar. She said it with tears in her eyes while she's burning in rage because she's never been so humiliated in her life. She may be manipulative but she's never been involved in a shameful situation like this before. Her parents are respected philanthropists in Mystic Falls and their family is a member of the elite clans. She can only imagine the punishment that awaits her when her father hears this terrible news.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Damon, what happened to you?" Elena was running her hands through his hair while she's cleaning his wounds. After hearing Victoria's distressed phone call, she left her room as fast as she could and went to the Salvatore residence. She's been a bad friend for ignoring him and only thinking about her feelings. But she can't stay away from him when he's like this. She has to be there. No, she wants to be there for him.

"Got into a fight with Mason. No big deal." He shrugged with a straight face trying to make it seem like he's not covered with bruises and stitches but even the minimal movements of his shoulders were making him wince in pain.

"You should have been the better man, Damon." He's a man who made wrong choices and some terrible things but he is not bad. She knows deep in her soul that up to his core, Damon is a good person.

"Are you lecturing me?" He already had this conversation with his mom. He doesn't need a rehash from his best friend too. It makes him feel like the petulant child Katherine was referring to.

"Do you need to be lectured? You know how people in this town gossip. With the shit you pulled, everyone will be talking about you until Carol Lockwood catches his husband having an affair for the fifth time this year." She said standing up with her arms crossed in front of her. She cares for him deeply and his pain is her pain too. That's how it always has been.

"Why, Elena? Are you tired of being my best friend? Well guess what, I don't need you! I don't need you cleaning up mistakes I haven't even made yet. I don't need you showing up by my locker handing me my homework I didn't ask you to do, I don't have time for your stupid rehearsals... I don't need you." The second those words left his mouth he knew he regrets saying them. He can see her trying to compose herself and look tough but the tears pooling in her eyes say another story.

"Well fuck you Damon! Yes, I should be tired. I should be tired from all of this." She said waving her hands as she tries to put emphasis on every word she says. "Every day I look in the mirror and tell myself that I shouldn't love you. I slap myself so hard but it's no use. No matter what I do I just can't shake you. I can't simply walk away and it hurts Damon, it fucking hurts." Her tears are falling down her cheeks and she wipes them away with her bare hands. Elena grabbed her purse and stormed out of his bedroom again.

Damon was stuck in his place on the bed. He can't move. He can't think. But if there's one thing he knows, he may have just lost the only person in this world who would never give up on him. The person who was never supposed to walk away... just did.


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong with Me

Chapter 3

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in the Gilbert house having a slumber party. Elena needed to keep her mind off of things after what happened with Damon. She hasn't told anyone yet, even her best friends because truth be told, she can't think about Damon without crying a damn river. If she even let herself think of it for one second, her chest starts to tighten and it physically pains her. She doesn't want to have a breakdown while her friends are watching. They warned her that falling in love with Damon can be toxic so the last thing she needs is for Bonnie and Caroline telling her 'i told you so'. They were painting each other's nails while they gossip about the "news" Caroline has provided them with. She's the queen of gossip central and E news would be very happy to hire her someday.

"Did you hear that Katherine Pierce was disqualified from entering the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?" Caroline said with confidence in her voice. Now that Katherine is not joining, she has a better chance at winning.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the Damon-Katherine live show last night?" Bonnie deduced. Everyone knows that only girls with good reputation are eligible to join the contest. Meaning to say, the accusations Damon said about Katherine last night caught the attention of some judges and decided it is not ideal for Katherine to enter.

"100 points for you Bennett! That means my toughest competitor is out of the game and that also means I got this in the bag." Caroline winked after she flipped her beautiful blonde hair. To say that she's excited for this is an understatement. She came from the Forbes family and it is a tradition in their family that one from each generation wins the title.

"Hey girls." Miranda said with a sweet voice after she opened the door. Her knock was barely heard from all the chattering.

"Mom, do you need something?" Elena asked. Her mom doesn't usually interrupt them during their sleepovers. Miranda was a teenager once also and she knows that for her ears' sake, she avoided listening to the girls' conversations during their sleepovers.

"Darling, I have some news." Miranda touched her shoulders with trembling hands.

"Is it good or bad?" Elena laughed humorlessly. Her life is a big mess right now and there is no possible way for things to get worse. What her mother said is the perfect sentence to make your insides whirl with anxiety. She's making her nervous and Elena has no clue on what her mother is about to say.

"Your father and I submitted your application for Miss Mystic Falls." Her mother forced a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. It's very evident that she's nervous on how Elena will react.

"You did what?!" Elena screeched. She can't even sing stand in front of her class to read the poem she made in English class and now she has to enter a beauty pageant? Elena felt like vomiting.

"I'm sorry dear. But the council had a meeting this afternoon and with Katherine Pierce's disqualification, they needed another girl coming from a founding family. The contest rules require five competing teenage girls and with the lack of time, we just decided to make you represent our family." Miranda tried to reason with her daughter. She's practically giving her puppy eyes; it's a trick Elena learned from her mother. No one can say 'no' to their doe eyes.

"I only have a day to prepare, mom. I'll be a joke. I'm clueless about these things." Elena wants to hide under her bed until the week is over. She already has a lot on her plate and she doesn't want to add more things to the things she'll screw up.

"I'll help you get everything done by tomorrow." Caroline butted in. "Elena, you're my friend. As much as I wanna win this I will help you out. Don't worry; I'll fill you in with the details."Caroline rubs her arm and soothes her before she gets a panic attack. Never in a million years has she imagined herself joining a beauty contest. Decathlons and quiz bees? She can handle that but not this.

"That settles it. Don't worry darling, it'll be fun. Trust me." Miranda touched her cheek and kissed her forehead to say goodnight. Trying to reassure her that everything is gonna be fine.

Elena just booked a ticket to train going to the land of high heels and she knows that this is gonna be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Elena is wearing a blue evening dress and her long brown hair is set with big curls below are gushing just below her shoulders. It's been a busy day for Elena. She watched videos for the steps of the traditional dance they are supposed to perform, buy a gown and finish her hair and make-up. Caroline said that she already asked Matt Donovan to be Elena's escort for tonight taking that task off her check-list.

"Places everyone! Places!" Rebekah Mikaelson, the event's organizer, said while clapping her hands as if the sounds she's making will actually make the girls move faster. The girls formed a straight line just above the staircase and patiently waited for their names to be called. One by one, the girls' names were called and the last two left upstairs were Caroline and Elena.

"Miss Caroline Forbes escorted by Tyler Lockwood." The master of the ceremony announced with a deep velvety voice.

"Good luck Elena. Don't forget to smile, okay?" Caroline beamed ecstatically. She went down the stairway with grace and poise. Caroline looked like an angel when she was descending and all eyes were watching her every move. Elena wishes she won't trip and make a fool out of herself. The only time heels like these were during her aunt Jenna's wedding day because her mother practically begged her to wear them.

"Don't forget to smile. Don't forget to smile." Elena kept on saying it like a mantra. Her name was called just a minute after Caroline reached the bottom of the staircase. She started going down and immediately froze when she saw the man waiting for her at the base of the staircase. Damon is wearing a black tux that fits him perfectly and his hair is dishevelled. To say that he looks good would be the understatement of the century. He looked like he came out of a GQ magazine and was given the title of sexiest man alive. She looked at Caroline who just winked at her in return. Caroline must have planned this and thought it would be a good surprise for her. She realized she's been wasting time, she'll talk to Caroline later but right now she needs to get this over with and took her place beside him.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon whispered in her ear after kissing her knuckles. He escorted her to garden where they will present a dance that has been originated during the 1860's. It's a slow dance. It's about the intimacy of the near touch. It's about the slow build up, the journey... Making the dance like a very polished love story that needs to be told.

"Thank you." It was the only response Elena could think of right now. Her mind is almost overheating with all the thinking she's been doing since she saw Damon waiting for her to come down that stairs.

You can see the tension radiating from both of them as soon as the music started to play. Elena wanted to keep her eyes away from his blazing gaze but it's no use. She's captivated and there's nothing she can do but fall for the spell of Damon Salvatore. There were no words spoken. They just danced like these were moves instilled in their brains and their bodies moved in sync. Damon was a good dancer; he probably has moves she's never seen. The last time they danced like this was during the Sadie Hawkins dance in middle school. It was a night she'll never forget. Elena never understood why Damon was fidgety all night back then. She actually asked Matt Donovan but she never got the chance to dance with him because Damon kept Elena glued to the dance floor with him and their dates were long forgotten.

The music stopped and it brought her back to the present. They're no longer in middle school, she's not in denial anymore, she admitted she's in love with Damon and things are never going to be the way they were before. Elena excused herself before Damon even got a chance to say a word. She can't convince herself that things are okay. She can't pretend what happened the other night didn't happen because the visions are too clear whenever she closes her eyes. It couldn't have been a dream because if it was, then she wouldn't be crying right now. She entered a room away from the hall where the people are gathered for tonight's event. She needed some time to compose herself and face the crowd again.

Elena was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone followed her inside and locked the door before she could speak.

"Elena, I am so sorry. What I did... it was a dick move. But you can't just cut me off and act as if I don't exist." Damon said with pleading eyes. This whole set up is making him sick. They've been friends for longer than he can remember. He's not going to lose her because of a silly bump on the road. He refused to let everything they have slip away.

"I have to go back there. The contest isn't done and they're gonna come looking for me." She tried to step aside and walk out the door.

"You can't just walk out on me again, Elena. Stop running away. Just give me five minutes. That's all I need." He's begging now. Damon Salvatore does not beg but he can lose his pride for this. He'd rather lose his pride than lose Elena forever. He can't stand the idea of Elena hating him forever. The thought makes him sick to his stomach.

"Fine, you have five minutes. But that's it." Elena sighed.

"Katherine and I had problems even before she cheated on me." Damon started it the way he knows how. Explaining what really happened for her to understand.

"Where are you going with this?" She doesn't have time for this. She thought she was done with this drama the moment the break up was final.

"Can you just let me finish?" Damon said in a low voice and feeling defeated. Elena never sounded so harsh before.

Elena looked at him giving him a look that says "go on".

"One of our problems was she always suspected I have feelings for you."

"Do you? Do you have feelings for me?" Elena looked at him with a look he's not familiar with. For the first time he doesn't know what she's thinking and it makes him nervous. One wrong move and Elena may be out of his life for good.

"To be honest, I don't know. That's why I wanna talk to you. You said you love me; is that in the past tense now?" This time, it's his turn to look at her. He never felt this way before. It all felt foreign to him. It was never an easy task for him to open up and bear his soul to anybody.

Elena didn't answer. She's trying to give him a response but she can't conjure anything.

"There is something going on between us and you know it. It would be a shame if we just drop it and let it be. We have to at least discover this, I don't know but we have to at least try."

"Try what?" Elena finally spoke. Her head is still spinning from all the things Damon said.

"Dating. Having a relationship. Whatever you wanna call it. But we can't just sit and wait for these feelings to fade away."

"I've been in love with you since middle school. I know how I feel. It's you who is not even sure of what you feel for me."

"You've caught me off guard. I never expected someone as amazing as you are to fall in love with me. The moment you dropped the bomb, you took the easy way out. I didn't even get the chance to react." Damon said. He does have a point. She was aware of this bond between them before him. She had time; years even to process everything while he only had a few days. He's still trying to figure things out.

Elena still can't form the words. As much as she wants to be Damon's girlfriend, the thought of losing her friendship with him scares her. What if they don't work out? What if they won't last? Can two people who were in a relationship once still be best of friends after?

"Don't think about the what ifs right now. Think about what you want."She forgot how Damon can read her like an open book. One of the perks of being friends with someone for more than ten years.

"I'll be at the quarry at midnight. I will wait for you and if you don't show up, I get that you don't want to try what we can have and we can go back to being friends. Just like before. But if you take a leap of faith, then we'll see where we go from there." Damon said while tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

This time, it was Damon who walked out the door first leaving Elena things to contemplate on. Gazing at the wall clock in this spare room, she has at least two hours to decide on what she's going to do.

* * *

Damon was walking back and forth. He is nervous more than ever. He never felt nervous before, even when he's playing during a championship game. He was always confident because he knows his advantages. But right now, all he feels is his sweaty palms and trembling knees.

He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it's already five minutes before midnight and Elena's shadow is still not in sight. Maybe he's fooling himself. Of course Elena will not take a chance after the stunt he just pulled. He hurt her badly and he can never say how sorry he is. He wants to make it up to her but how can he do that when she won't even meet him here tonight?

Damon took a sit by a tree and actually said a silent prayer. Wishing that for once in his life, something good will finally happen. Those things will actually go his way and give him the opportunity to be a better man for Elena. Elena is a pretty special girl who deserves all the best in life, he's far from perfect, but he can try to be the man that is worthy of her love.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry if this chapter seemed so rushed. Because it is. I am trying to post as many chapters as possible before my class starts next week. Maybe you can leave a review and tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong with Me

Chapter 4

_"Damon? Damon, come on! It's getting late and I'm really scared." Elena hugged her cardigan tighter. The wind was blowing calmly but the temperature is a bit colder than usual. "Can we please just go back?" _

_The sun has set and she still hasn't found Damon. Her feet are already sore and her ponytail is loose. Damon texted her to meet him in the woods after dismissal time. Elena kept walking through the woods and she heard the loud noise from the falls. The quarry is close by and she decided to keep going. Her footsteps are noisy and it is impossible not to hear her coming._

_"Took you long enough to find me." Damon smirked at her. He was watching the water flow from the falls down to the lake. This is his secret hiding spot ever since. Whenever he gets into an argument with his dad or he just wants to be alone, he goes to the quarry and just let the time pass by. Elena is the only one who knows about this place and he's glad he can share it with his best friend. _

_"Damon, can we go back now?" Elena pouted. She's tired and a bit hungry. For sure her mother would not be happy if she goes home late for dinner. _

_"Nope. Actually, I think I'm gonna go for a swim." He said while taking off his shirt. Damon's adventurous side is kicking in again. His plans always get them in trouble. There was this one time when they were kids, maybe when they were just 8 years old at least, he said that they should try playing in the Lockwood cellars and because the place has been abandoned and it is very old, the doors were locked accidentally. Damon and Elena tried to do everything they can but it's no use. The handle is stuck and it won't budge. It took their parents an entire search and rescue team escorted by Liz Forbes, the sheriff, to find them and get them out of there in time. Their parents were so mad that they were grounded for two weeks and were forbidden to see each other. Elena should have been mad at Damon but she wasn't. She secretly liked that they were trapped in that confined space. She played with Damon and she had fun. That's what matters most for her._

_"You're crazy. You're gonna get sick!" Elena tried to reason with him but it's too late. He already dived into the water and splashed at her direction._

_"Come on, Elena! Live a little." Challenging her to dive in with him. Damon always surprises and challenges her. That makes him either the best thing for her or the worst. _

_"I can't. The water's too cold and I'm not really dressed for swimming right now." She sounds unsure. To be honest, Elena is tempted to jump into the water with him. After a hectic and tiring week, all Elena wants is to unwind and the perfect person to do it with is Damon. _

_"I'm not buying it. Come on, Elena. I know you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows and doing that eye thing that makes her weak in the knees. If only he knew what it does to her. _

_Elena looked around before she placed her bag beside his. She removed other pieces of clothing and she was left wearing her tank top and shorts. She's so gonna regret this when she gets a cold but carpe diem. If she's not gonna live now, then when? She leaped into the lake and swam next to him._

_"Explain to me again why we are doing this?" She laughed at his antics. She doesn't get it but she can't deny that she's having fun. Why did Damon ask her to meet him by the quarry just to have an afternoon swim? Not that she doesn't like spending time with Damon; she just doesn't understand the reason behind his sudden invitation for an afternoon with him. She expected he'll be in his camaro right now driving out of Mystic Falls to spend the summer of his life with Katherine._

_"Can't I just miss spending time with my best friend?" Damon teased her while he tickled her sides. It is true though, they haven't seen each other in days because she was preparing for their final exams. Now that the school year is over, they can spend the rest of the summer together._

_"And besides, I wanted to invite you to a school year ender party. It's just a couple of hours away from Mystic Falls. So what do you say, Gilbert? Wanna go on a date with me?" Damon flashed his panty dropping smile. How can she say no to that handsome face?_

_"Hmm. Let me think." She said while tapping her chin. "I don't know, Salvatore. People might mistake me for your girlfriend again."She laughed at the idea. Damon would never see her that way especially now that Katherine and Damon are stable again. _

_"What could be so wrong about that?" Damon shrugged. As if it's no big deal. If it's not an issue for Damon then she shouldn't be affected as well._

_"Okay then. I'll be your date to this party thing."_

_"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 7."_

_"And if I don't show up at 7?" Elena gave him a knowing smile. Of course she'll not miss it for the world. She is never late after all._

_"I'll wait for you all night if I have to Gilbert." Damon said as he brushed his knuckles on her cheek._

* * *

"Elena, have you seen Damon? I haven't seen him anywhere and it's starting to rain." Victoria said. She's worried her son is nowhere to be found.

The contest just finished and Caroline was the new Miss Mystic Falls. Elena is not upset one bit. She knows her best friend deserves it more than anyone. And besides, Damon and Elena won a consolation prize for having the highest number of votes as the night's best pairing. It was unexpected and she didn't expect to win any awards tonight. Maybe because the townspeople "ship" them as Caroline would put it.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen him since the dance." Elena lied. She sure as hell knows where Damon is right now. She hated lying; especially to Victoria. She was always nice to her and treated her like her own daughter.

"Would you call me if you hear anything from him?" Elena nodded in response.

"Oh and Elena." Victoria added before she exits the hall. "Whatever you and Damon have been going through, I sure hope you both fix it. Prove to me you mean so much to each other that it can overcome any storm." And with that, she left Elena alone in the room.

* * *

"Damon? Damon come on we don't have time for this." Elena searched for him while she's carrying her shoes. She can't exactly wear five inches of heels while she looks for Damon in the depth of the night.

"Damon? Damon!" She scurried to his side and tapped his cheek. "Oh no. Damon, don't even try to prank me or I swear to God I'll kill you myself." She found him by a tree dozed off while the rain is pouring harder and harder. She heard that a heavy thunderstorm will be hitting Mystic Falls for the next twelve hours.

"E-Elena?" Damon opened his eyes. "You came." Damon smiled at her.

"Of course I did. Knowing you, I had a hunch you'd be stupid enough to wait here knowing there's a storm coming." She argued with him. "But we have to go now. Come on, I'll help you up."

The storm made the path ways invisible to her and she can't support Damon's weight any longer. It's been difficult for him to walk because when she touched his forehead a while ago, he is very warm and his face is sheet white. Elena doesn't want to panic but she doesn't know what do anymore. It's dark, it's raining hard and Damon's too sick to help himself stand up. She kept going and going until a familiar house came into her sight. It's their old lodge in the woods. Her dad used to come here and go hunting for some time with Giuseppe, Damon's dad, while their mothers are on a spa trip outside of town. She thanked her lucky stars for going east instead of trying to find her way out of the forest. She's fortunate that the door is not locked in anyway and placed Damon on the small bed while she tried to make fire using the logs by the fireplace.

"Elena?" Damon was trying to get out of bed but his body seemed to be paralyzed.

"Don't move. You might hurt yourself." Despite what she feels, Elena can't stand the sight of Damon being in pain. She's a martyr like that. I guess that's what love does to people.

"Elena, you have to know. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." His voice was oozing with sincerity. He hopes she can hear the desperation in his voice. He doesn't know how many more times he can apologize for what he did. But he'll do it over and over again until she forgives him.

"I know. I know." Elena was petting his hair. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Just get some rest." Elena smiled at him. Against her better judgment, she's not mad at Damon anymore. To be honest, she was never mad at him. She was mad at herself for not being able to get mad at him. Does that sound ridiculous? Probably. Probably to those who have never experienced falling in love. But to Elena, there's nothing more important than Damon. And if it's stupid that she forgives him that easily then she'll be stupid.

After all, people tend to do crazy things when they're in love.

* * *

AN: Yes, that last line was from Hercules. I find it cute, okay? :3

Leave a review please. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong with Me

Chapter 5

The sunlight was beaming through the small window of the lodge and Elena started waking up. The storm has passed and it looks like they're gonna have a better weather today. She was still a little sleepy, maybe because she had a long night and still a bit tired. She let out a loud yawn and smudged the make-up on her face. She wasn't able to remove it because her eyes were already drooping the minute they entered the log cabin. She looked around the place and didn't see any sign of Damon.

Elena walked by the table and saw a breakfast feast is prepared. There are bacon and eggs that smell heavenly; making her mouth water. There's also chilled orange juice and slices of peaches for dessert. The food looks like it was just cooked so maybe Damon wasn't gone for long. Elena smiled at the idea of Damon cooking this meal for her. He was always sweet and thoughtful. She remembered the first time she had a hangover, he spent hours at their house making sure she was okay and didn't leave her side all throughout the night. He was very attentive and caring. He didn't even show any sign of disgust when she was throwing up and her hair was a mess then. He was just there, rubbing her back and handing her a glass of water.

Some people may think there's a reversal of roles but contrary to popular belief, Damon also takes care of her. It's not always Damon who needs Elena's help. They're a team; one can't function without the other. Elena needs Damon as much as Damon needs her. It's always been them against the world.

"Good morning, sunshine." Damon entered the door carrying a bag. She presumed he brought her clothes because she's still wearing the gown she wore at last night's pageant. She gathered that he already showered since his hair is still a bit damp. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a grey shirt and of course, Damon's outfit is just not complete without his badass leather jacket. He looks incredibly handsome and well for someone who was sick only a couple of hours ago.

Elena grabbed the bag from his hand and thanked him with a low and quiet voice. She took a quick shower in the small bathroom and dressed in the clothes he brought her. She's wearing faded blue jeans and the shirt he bought her when he went to Italy to spend the holidays with his grandparents. She looked at how she looks first in front of the mirror and tried to collect herself. She needs all the courage in the world because she knows Damon won't let this opportunity to talk to her about everything slip away.

Is she ready for this conversation, though? Maybe she can just tell him she feels a little nauseous and will just eat at home and go back to avoiding him. But that went so well last time for her, didn't it? She knows in herself that she's only shunning away from the inevitable. She has to face Damon sooner or later. It's only a matter of days before graduation and in a few months, she'll go to NYU with Damon. She can't exactly back out now that she already passed all her requirements and survived the not-so-pleasant interview with the university's administrator.

With a heavy sigh, she unlocked the door and made her way back to the dining area.

"Hey, took you long enough. I prepared breakfast. I know how much you like bacon." Damon said with a playful tone. He needs to keep things light before he unloads the guns. He has a lot to say, a lot to ask and a lot to process. A little icebreaker wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, thanks for this." Taking in all the food he has prepared. Elena took a sit in front of him and gulped the freshly squeezed juice Damon made for her. She could use a drink a little tougher than that but that's all she has right now. She can't exactly request for a bottle of hard liquor for breakfast. Though Damon probably needs one right now. He needed the extra push and start the conversation.

"No problem. By the way, I told Miranda and Grayson that we stayed the night here so don't worry. They won't castrate you or ground you until the next millennia." Damon chuckled. He's been deflecting. He knows he needs to wear his big boy pants now more than ever but he doesn't know where to start. They were silent for a few minutes while Elena tries to eat the food he made. It's getting harder and harder not to say anything because she can feel his stare that makes her conscious.

"So..." They said in unison.

"You go first." Elena motioned for him to continue. It's 'now or never' he said in his mind.

"I'm sorry. I know my words can't patch up anything. It doesn't make things better also." He looked at her eyes. He needs her to know how much he wants to make it up to her. "But I need you to give me a chance. Have you thought about what I said last night?" His voice was shaky and he sounded uncertain. Nervous even in Elena's mind.

"To be honest, I didn't have the luxury of time to think things through." For her defense, she was a bit busy during the Miss Mystic Falls contest. And to top things off, she literally saved their asses last night during the storm. Before she can even think about Damon's proposal, she already found herself dozing off to the other single bed next to where he was sleeping.

"Right. About that, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I could be in a hospital bed right now."

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad you're okay." Elena smiled sweetly. She knows how Damon would react if he was admitted to the hospital. There was this one time when he had a bad fall during football practice and the doctor advised that he should have a few days of bed rest. He was cooped up in his bed for a week and wasn't allowed to join practice for another couple of days. To say that he was pissed would be an understatement. It was a good thing that Elena was there to cheer him up during those times. She'll go to his room and bring some movies they can watch. She'll watch over him while she does her homework and leave before her curfew.

She's really the best friend you can ever have. He wants to mentally slap himself for being so stupid all these years. He didn't see her that way but he wasn't blind. He can see how much of a beautiful woman Elena is. She's smart, caring and more than he will ever deserve. But of course, he doesn't want to ruin what they have so he kept it in his pants and kept his mouth shut. He's not another conquest or the flavor of the month. This is Elena, the only right thing to ever happen in his damn life. He's not gonna make a move on her to scare her away. Until now though.

Elena stood up from her chair and started to wash the dishes. Damon was brought back to the present when he heard the water dripping from the faucet. He followed her and dried the utensils.

"That move was deliberate." Elena looked at him. Damon bumped her on purpose and he didn't even try to be discreet about it.

"What? I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." He smirked. He's gonna win her over the way he knows how. Be Damon. Just be Damon.

"Is this really what you want?" She finally addressed the issue at hand. He knows she was avoiding the subject matter. It's time for the elephant of the room to be recognized.

"A part of me is saying that I shouldn't want this. Because you deserve so much better. But the selfish part of me is telling me that I should take what I want. And I want you, Elena Gilbert." Damon said in all honesty. "I want to try whatever it is going on between us. So what do you say?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" He actually thought she was gonna make more excuses or try more conventional ways to make him see that they won't work.

Elena smiled at him in response. She was ready for this. No more hiding. No more secretly writing songs about her best friend. She can't live like that forever. She has to take risks and go after what makes her feel most alive. And that is Damon.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... You and Damon are a thing now?" Bonnie asked with one eyebrow raised. She always was cynical because her parents got divorced and thinks love is for those who are afraid of being alone. To make things more exciting, Damon and Bonnie never saw each other eye to eye. They always disagree on things whenever Elena asks for their advice making the tension between them always present. Bonnie was the safe best friend, Damon was the fun best friend.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how you would react." She said while Caroline adds the final touches for her make-up.

Damon's been great. He was different with her but in a good way. She's been busy preparing for the graduation and he would turn up surprising her with a hug from behind. He'll bring her snacks and helps her with decorating the gym. Elena wanted to keep things slow and private first so they really were hands-off whenever there are other people around. They actually managed to go on dates outside of Mystic Falls a couple of times before this day arrived.

It's graduation day and nothing is more special than this day. Elena decided to finally tell Caroline and Bonnie the things she's been hiding from them for the past couple of weeks. She can't graduate and leave town like that. They are like an all-girl wolf pack. And besides, she needs some girl talk every now and then. Especially now that she's dating her best friend. It's not really conventional to talk to your boyfriend about how he makes the butterflies flutter in your stomach or how much you want to kiss him senseless but won't do it for now until he makes the first move. That just screams creepy in all levels.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Caroline mused. "Besides, I always knew he'd have the balls to finally admit he's into you." She was always the captain of the "delena" ship. She always teased them that they are in love with each other. She'll tag team with Stefan while singing 'Damon and Elena sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G' when they were little. Who would've thought that the last people to know that Damon and Elena are indeed in love with each other were Damon and Elena?

"Alright, alright. As your best friend, I will support you with this decision." Bonnie hugged her.

"Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?" Caroline teased when she saw Bonnie trying to fight the tears from falling. She was already wiping her eyes discreetly. "Aww group hug!" She screamed and hugged both of her best friends.

They're going their separate ways next school year. Bonnie decided to stay close to home and enrolled in Whitmore College. Caroline on the other hand, was going to Stanford. She already accepted the fact that there was no chance in hell that Elena will choose Stanford over NYU because of Damon. Caroline is a tough girl, she can manage on her own out there. Not that Damon is a baby that needs to be taken care of, but she knows in her heart that she wants to be with Damon and she can't exactly do that if she's in the other side of the country.

"Come on girls. You don't wanna be late to your own graduation day now would you?" Miranda looked at the girls with pride. She's seen them all grow up together and to be honest, she'll miss them hanging around almost every day.

But she knows in her heart that these girls love each other too much and they will stay in touch even when they're not studying in the same university. She's looking forward to seeing them making their own choices and become successful in whatever career path they will take.

* * *

The gym was empty and the silence grows louder and louder. Caps and graduation togas were scattered all over the floor with the confetti. Damon can't believe high school is over. This place was his kingdom for four years. There are bad memories he doesn't want to keep and extremely good ones he'll treasure forever. As he thought about it, all these memories, good and bad, there is only one thing constant. Elena. She was always there through the ups and the downs. If it wasn't for her, he would've been miserable. She was his anchor, his strength, his everything.

"I can hear you thinking from across the room." Elena was leaning on the door frame. She has a big smile on her face and practically skipped her way to him. He caught her when she launched herself to give him a big hug and he just laughed at how vibrant she is.

"Quite a speech you gave there a while ago."

"Oh yeah? Well what can I say? I'm inspired." She was always an achiever. He knows that. But he feels so proud of her and his girl looked really hot talking behind that podium. She always had the hot librarian look that made his member twitch down there.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." He took a box from his back pocket and gave it to her. "Open it." Excitement was written all over his face. Whatever he got her must be something so special.

Elena opened the box and saw a simple but elegant silver necklace with a ruby stone on the pendant.

"This is beautiful. But it looks really expensive. Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Of course. Consider it my graduation present." He smiled at her. He took the necklace from her soft hands and helped her wear the beautiful accessory. There's a caveman in him that feels happy to see her wear it. Marking his claim that she is now his.

"But I don't have anything to give you." She sounded a bit sad. "I promise I'll buy you something when we go to New York."

"Well, you can give me something in return." He gave her his devilish smirk.

Damon closed the gap between them and kissed her lips for the first time. It was like everything in his world fell in to its right axis. She tasted like sweet strawberries and her lips are so soft. He deepened the kiss and her mouth opened to welcome his assault. His heart was beating faster and the excitement he's feeling is not subsiding. Her fingers were playing with his black locks and his hands were roaming her supple body. She let out a moan that made Damon realize where they are. Besides, he needs to stop right now before he does anything impulsive. He knows Elena long enough to know she is still a virgin. Her first time will not be inside the janitor's closet. He gave her another chaste kiss before parting his lips with hers.

"Now that is a graduation present." Damon smiled at her lovingly. Elena was still in her high after Damon's kiss. It was better than any dream or image she has pictured in her head. She just smiled in return and they walked out of the gymnasium hand in hand with big grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

AN: How was that? I don't know, I don't feel this chapter so much but I hope you still like it. :)

Share your thoughts and leave a review. Thanks! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong with Me

Chapter 6

"Come on Damon; tell me where we are going." Elena whined beside him. She has big sunglasses that almost covered half of her face and she's pouting her lips. She looks so adorable. But very sexy since she's wearing that short sundress that shows off her long tanned legs. Caroline "revamped" her wardrobe not just for the summer but for New York for the next school year.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, I like seeing you flustered." He chuckled. He seemed extra cheerful today. Damon planned a summer get-away for the two of them. He talked to her parents about his plan and asked Caroline to pack for her so that she won't get any clues on where they're going. He kept throwing hints but she still can't guess where they're going. He thinks he's so clever, Elena thought. But she can't actually say she doesn't like the way Damon's treating her. She's been treated like a queen since they got together and she couldn't be happier.

"Fine. But since you're not telling me anything, I'll get to choose the songs for this road trip. So suck it up." She played Taylor Swift's songs on repeat and she can see from her peripherals how Damon is trying not to say anything. His knuckles are turning white from gripping the stirring wheel too tight.

"You're very lucky that I have an unflinching ability to listen to her." Damon complained. For him, the only songs worth listening to were made during the 60's to the 80's. Anything from this era is just a drivel. He feels offended when a song about objectifying women will be at the number one spot in the charts. To make things worse, these assholes that have no respect gets richer because of their sick and twisted attitude.

"Well then you won't have a problem listening to her until we get to our destination." She said smugly as she made the volume deafening. He's definitely been rubbing off on her. She already is like him.

* * *

He finally handed her ticket and her eyes practically looked like they were about to fall off their sockets. She launched herself to Damon and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him aggressively and only let go of him when she felt the need to breathe. Elena forgot where they were. She forgot that they were standing in the middle of a crowded airport lounge where a lot of people were looking at them with distaste for their public display of affection. But both of them didn't mind. Since when did Damon care about propriety and what other people think? If Elena wants to kiss him in front of everyone then she can. He won't hold her back for going after what she wants.

They were crazy for each other and they always end up making out anywhere. On the couch, at the backseat of his car, inside the theatre while watching a movie, in the pool... The list is endless. They were both addicted and can't get enough of each other.

"We're going to Italy?!" Damon laughed at her exaggerated expression. He always wanted to bring her there. He knows how much Elena wanted to see the world and travel. So why not start with the place very close to his heart? And they can do it together.

"Yeah. Apparently my grandma would cut off my balls if I don't introduce you to her. She wants to meet the girl who got me so whipped." Damon used air quotes at the last word to prove that it came from his grandmother's mouth. Damon and Elena have been friends since forever but she never met his grandma before. Its Damon's family who always visits her instead of letting the old woman spend several hours on a plane when she's only going to stay for a few days.

"So you admit it then. You're whipped. Who would've thought?" Elena teased the hell out of him. Damon Salvatore is not whipped. But who is he kidding? Elena has him wrapped around her little fingers and she knows it.

"Oh shut up." He playfully bit her ear and kissed her neck.

Damon heard that their names were already being called. They should have boarded the plane ten minutes ago but Elena decided to attack his mouth with hers. They ran as fast as they could and repeatedly apologized to anyone they bumped as they go.

"If the plane leaves without us, I am so gonna blame you for this." Damon laughed. He's not mad at her one bit. He'll be the biggest hypocrite to ever walk the planet if says it was Elena's fault because he knows he enjoyed every second of that kiss.

They entered the plane and took their seats. The flight attendants were giving them death glares while their fake smiles were still intact. Elena just giggled at how their summer is just about to begin and yet she's already having fun. There are really no dull moments when you're dating Damon Salvatore – the eternal stud.

* * *

"Elena? Elena, wake up." Elena felt a soft tap on her cheek.

"Ugh... Where are we?" Elena groaned. She was dead tired. That was the perfect word to describe how she feels right now. The moment they rode the car Damon has rented, she passed out on the passenger seat. She didn't even get the chance to enjoy the view on her first day in Italy.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Damon gave her a half smile. He looks devilishly handsome and the light of the setting sun has sharpened his strong features. She can see how protruded his jaw line is, his mess jet black hair, his toned pectorals and mesmerizing blue eyes.

Elena looked out of the window and saw the beautiful scenery right in front of her. The architecture, the mystical beauty of nature surrounding her, the soft music in her ears listening to the waves, the glistening body of water looked peaceful and calm that soothed her senses. She saw ferry boats and other things used for water sports at the dock and she already felt excited to the activities Damon has in mind. This place looked magical and it feels like she's being featured in one of those travel guide shows she used to watch with her spare time.

"Welcome to Lake Como." Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I have no words." She was still in shock. She can't believe she's in Italy, one of the most romantic places in the world and she's with the person she loves the most. Everything felt surreal for her. Elena turned around and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Thank you, Damon." She smiled at him placing a kiss on his lips. She can already feel his stubble and she didn't mind. She finds it really sexy. It's so manly... so... Damon.

* * *

"So, are we meeting your grandma here?" Elena asked. They were unpacking their bags and Elena noticed how there's only one bedroom in the villa Damon has rented.

"We're in Lake Como, one of the best destinations for honeymoons and I paid for a holiday home with one bedroom while we're here. Do you honestly think I'll invite my grandma during my first vacation with my girlfriend?" Damon looked at her pointedly.

"I was just asking." She raised her hands in mock defeat. "It's just you said that we're here to meet her so..."

"Yes, you're gonna meet the oldy lady." He chuckled. "But not here. I already told her we'll take some detours before heading to Tuscany. I want to travel first with you before we feel her wrath."

"Wrath?!" That made her nervous more than ever. She has never seen the woman before and she doesn't know what to expect. Giuseppe and Victoria love her but she doesn't know how she can impress his grandmother. After all, she raised Giuseppe. He was always passive with her until recently.

Damon can see she's still stressed and worried. He doesn't even understand why. He's sure his grandma will love her. Who doesn't love Elena? Who can possibly not melt in to her doe eyes? You can just meet her and BAM! You've been hit by the Elena storm. You'll never get her out of your system. He's certain that she'll be worshipping the ground Elena walks upon once they meet.

"Relax." Elena was lying on the bed and Damon is giving her a foot massage. "My grandmother is not a murderous vampire. She'll love you, I know it." He winked at her.

Elena crawled to the edge of the bed and sat on his lap and faced him. She grabbed his face and started kissing him feverishly. Her scent was intoxicating and he was getting more addicted to it with every day he spends with her. His hands started roaming her body. Elena pushed him on the bed and straddled him. She removed her top and helped him with his. She started placing small kisses all over his chest and Damon was getting harder by the minute. Elena removed his belt and took his pants off of him.

"Elena, are you sure this is what you want?" Damon said while he was still catching his breath. He was so enchanted by the image before him. She always has turned him on but he always restrained himself. He'd rather get a cold shower than ask his best friend to be his fuck buddy. She is more than that.

Elena moved slowly until her face is just above his happy trail and licked it. She tugged his underwear down with her teeth and gets rid of it with her hands. "What do you think?" She said with a flirty smile.

He watched as his cock disappear in her mouth as she made gagging noises that only intensified the pleasure he's feeling. He gulped at the sight before him. She looks so beautiful and still so innocent staring at his eyes while she licks the pre cum off. Damon gripped Elena's hair and held her head to control the pace.

"Elena, I'm about to cum. If you don't want me to cum in your mouth..." Damon was unable to finish his sentence because Elena decided to fondle his balls making him fall apart inside her mouth. She swallowed every drop and cleaned him off with her mouth.

"I don't know where and how you learned to that but that was... Wow." Damon was looking at the ceiling trying to wrap his mind with the fact that she just gave him the best blowjob he has ever had. And he had many.

"I wanted to do it. And I've heard enough stories from Caroline and I wanted to try it with you and you just look so hot right now and..." Elena was lying on top of him with her chin resting on his chest. She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes. She was starting to get shy when the realization hit her hard. She's never done anything like that before but she liked it. Every fucking second of it.

"Hey, there's no need to be ashamed." Damon said while he rubs her back. "I wanna show you my appreciation but I'm still overwhelmed, baby. Elena Gilbert tired me out." He smirked at her.

"Well, I am tired." Elena yawned.

"I can see that. We should sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Damon kissed her forehead and whispered her goodnight.

He looked at her sleeping form one more time before he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

AN: So that was my first attempt to write something... smutty? Lol so how was it? Is it M-rating worthy or does it still qualify for T-rating?

that was just a trial btw

tell me what you think so i can improve it :)


	7. Chapter 7

You Belong with Me

Chapter 7

Damon and Elena woke up early to see Italy together for the first time. They went hiking and set a picnic on top of the Alps to see the beautiful scenery. Damon made a mean breakfast for them to share. They ate delicious strawberries and made use of them for their silly games and the couple shared a blissful morning sharing kisses and warm embraces.

Later that day, he took her to a boat ride and cooked their lunch in the yacht's kitchen. Damon showed her how to make pasta out of scratch while she enjoyed watching his every move. He's a natural. He told her stories about how his grandma taught him everything he knows – from making appetizers, to the main course up to the dessert. That's what he enjoys during his vacations in Italy. He always believed that if a woman can weasel her way into a man's heart, it should definitely work both ways. And he is abso-fucking-lutely right about that one. Damon's food can outshine the ones prepared on a fancy and five star restaurants.

When the sun was about to set, he took her to some tourist spots Lake Como is famous for. He saved the best place for last. It is a church in Varenna located on the hills at the heart of an ancient village. The Romanesque architecture is stunning and made Elena speechless. She gets why Damon fell in love with this place. It's very serene and she can see the lake from where she is standing. Damon always loved to look at a body of water. It doesn't matter if it's flowing or stagnant, the noises nature make is music to his ears and nothing calms him more than just staring at the beautiful lake and enjoying the tranquillity of the place.

"This is where my parents met when they were just teenagers. To quote my mother,' it was love at first sight for me and Giuseppe'." While he imitated how her mother would bat her eyes whenever she talks about how she met his father.

"That's so sweet." Elena squealed quietly. Italy is the perfect place to fall in love. It's like some magical force brings two people together and make you feel things you never felt before. Love is so much more passionate and consuming. Elena knows because that's how she feels right now. She remembered how she wanted to make love to Damon so badly last night but she knows she won't be able to enjoy their first coupling if she's dead tired from their trip. Last night was just a prelude and she looks forward to sharing that moment with him.

"And they went back three months later to get married. A lot of people told them they were crazy. And maybe they were." Damon chuckled. He still can't believe it. All these years he looked at his father as a stern man who was always serious. He can't imagine him being madly in love with a woman he just met and asked to marry after a few months.

Damon looked at her with a devilish smirk he always does when he thought of a 'brilliant' idea. Elena just gave him a blank expression and asked him what he is thinking about.

"I just had the best idea ever. The best of the best." He grabbed her hand and ran. Elena almost lost balance but she just laughed at how carefree he is.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of it. Are you sure you have everything you need?" Liz asked her daughter. Caroline wanted to move early to get everything settled before classes. She wants to explore the campus, meet new friends and know her way around the area so she decided she'll already live in her dorm room as early as now.

Sure, this isn't how some girls her age would spend their summer vacation but she really needed to get out of Mystic Falls. The day Elena left for Italy with Damon; Tyler showed up at her door and said he doesn't want to go to California. He was offered a spot in a football camp outside of town and team recruiters will be there to watch their practices and games. Caroline understood his reasons but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. She always imagined Elena and Tyler will go to Stanford with her but both of the most important people in her lives are having the summer of their lives while she's stuck in that god-awful town. So she decided that instead of wallowing in self-pity, she'd rather just move on and let herself breathe.

"Yes, mom. Thank you for coming all the way here." Caroline hugged her mother. They weren't always close but she loves her. It's always been the two of them together since her father walked out on them when she was just in elementary school. He left them for a male model he met during his business trips and since then, Liz was all Caroline has.

"I better go now before I drag you back with me." Liz laughed. "I'm proud of you Caroline. I love you." She kissed her cheek once more and closed the door as she left.

Caroline unpacked all of her stuff and decided to take a shower. Just as she finished taking a bath, somebody knocked on the door. She was just wearing a towel and her blonde hair is on a tight bun.

"Wait a second!" She shouted while she tightened the towel that's covering her wet body. She opened the door and saw a man with his hands in his pockets. He looks handsome... Mysterious... Dark. He looks so charming with those cute dimples that he has. His lips were a bit pouted and to say she isn't attracted to him would be just a big fat lie.

"Oh my gosh! Can you just wait for a second? I'll be right back." She locked the door again and panted heavily. She scurried her way to her cabinet and took the first clothes she could find. After wearing them quickly, she opened the door again and found him smiling at her.

"Hi. Is this Caroline Forbes' room?" He has a strong British accent that makes you swoon. She was always attracted to men with a twang. There is a reason why she watched every Harry Potter movie even if she hasn't tried reading the book series.

"I think you've got the advantage here. Who are you?" She said trying to sound intimidating.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, bubbles. I'm just here to deliver this box that I think you left in the lobby." He smirked. She looked down at the shirt she's wearing and it's the Power Puff Girls shirt she bought with Elena and Bonnie. Elena pegged to have Blossom's face plastered on her shirt, Bonnie wanted to have the one designed with Buttercup on the shirt while she took the last remaining one on the shelf.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled. She felt embarrassed for giving him cold stares earlier. Truthfully, she just wanted him to forget the mental picture he has now of her with only her towel on.

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around then." He started to walk away until Caroline asked him of his name.

"Klaus. Just Klaus."

* * *

"Please stop! That tickles" A woman's voice was heard even as she stood outside the villa.

She opened the door with her spare key and entered without wasting another minute. She examined the house and saw discarded clothes all over the floor.

"You can't hide from me forever Elena. When I find you I'm gonna throw you back to our bed and never let you leave -" Damon was stopped midsentence when he saw the woman who was standing before him.

"Grandma! I didn't expect you'd be here." Damon said awkwardly. He was only wearing his boxer briefs; he doesn't have a shirt on and his hair looks like someone was trying to pull them out a while ago.

"Yes, I can deduce that from the state you are in." She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. She looked like the elegant woman she is. She also has blue eyes but much lighter than Damon's. She is gorgeous for a woman her age. Her dress is designed wonderfully for her, the gold earrings will be the first thing you'll notice because of their size and the Louis Vuitton bag she's carrying just finished the look.

"Damon? What's taking you so long?" Elena whined and stopped when she saw Damon talking to a woman in her mid sixties. Elena blushed when she realized who the woman in the villa's living room was. She was barefoot and wearing nothing but the bed sheet she took with her from their room.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to each other, Damon? Where are your manners?"

"Elena, this is my grandma, Clarissa Salvatore." Damon gulped. He looked at both of the women in the room first before he continued.

"And this is Elena. Elena Salvatore, my wife."

* * *

AN: 50 points for you if you guessed what Damon's brilliant idea was. And don't worry, this whole Klaus-Caroline thing is not added just for the sake of it. Things will coincide eventually so just wait. Lol

Leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

You Belong with Me

Chapter 8

"_This is without a doubt the craziest idea you've ever had!" Elena laughed. She's wearing a white lacy dress that they bought from a local boutique just a few blocks away from the church on top of the hill. She fixed her hair with a small clip and added a little mascara and lip stick to finish her look. _

"_And you agreed to it. You can't really tell me it was stupid." Damon smirked at her. He changed his top with a dark blue bottom down shirt and a simple coat he rented where Elena bought her dress. _

_Damon practically begged for the church's secretary to list their names for a wedding at 8pm the same day. The woman had cursed in fluent Italian. From what Damon understood, he described him between the lines of 'impulsive ass' and 'impetuous little monster' that only made Elena giggle. He can't wait anymore; especially when Elena said yes to his all of a sudden proposal. Elena thought that he was just letting his emotions get the best of him or that she's out of her mind for agreeing with this, but she doesn't care. She loves Damon. She'll always will. And Damon may not have said those three words yet but she knows it in her heart that he does. It's obvious. You don't bring just any girl to Italy and ask her to marry you. She feels it with the way he kisses her, the way he takes care of her and only her. Nothing is at question here. She loves him and he loves her. Why make things complicated?_

"_Are you sure you want this? I mean really really really want this?" Elena looked at him with her arms crossed in front of her. She's nervous and she has every right to be. She started the day having the summer of her life with Damon and ending it with marrying him. It was quite an eventful day, she thought. _

"_Elena, I want this more than I ever wanted bourbon. More than I ever wanted to play in NFL. More than I ever wanted my camaro. More than I ever wanted anything in this forsaken planet." He stared at her eyes and cupped her cheeks with his cold hands. He's probably nervous as well. "I want to grow old with you and build a future with you. So yes, I want to marry you Elena Gilbert soon to be Salvatore." _

_Elena closed the gap and kissed him with all that she has. If that isn't a declaration of love then she's a monkey's uncle. It was all she ever wanted and more. And to truth be told, it's exactly what she wants as well. A man coughed and brought them back to the real world. _

"_Mr. Damon Salvatore and Ms. Elena Gilbert, I assume?" The priest asked. He was old and very wise-looking. He has that Dumbledore effect some old men have._

"_Yeah, that would be us." Damon answered. He was smiling again for no reason. He realized that he was smiling because he's about to marry Elena. _

"_Do you have witnesses for the wedding ceremony?" _

"_Yes, Father. That would be us." The woman who was working in the boutique store they went answered. After they bought the items they need, Elena remembered that they need at least one witness. The kind woman offered and so did her husband. They understood the young couple for they were wed in a young age as well. They thought that Damon and Elena are special and what they have is special. So they decided that they'd be there to see these two young souls become as one._

"_Elena, do you take Damon as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"_

"_I do." She smiled at Damon. Two words that will change her life forever. And she can't wait for it to change. She's happier than she's ever been her entire life and there's nothing that can make her happier._

_He looked fidgety and his palms were sweating. It's not every day that you get to marry the most important person in your life. He's not nervous because he's having second thoughts. Very far from that actually. He's never been so sure before. He loves Elena. And he will always love her. The thing that scares him is that it doesn't scare him. Is he still making sense? Maybe. Maybe not. But he doesn't care. All that matters is he's marrying Elena, the love of his life. Period._

_The priest asked him the same as he did to Elena and he answered 'I do' with all his devotion. _

"_You may now kiss the bride." _

_The moment their lips touched, Damon felt her love and affection. She was his wife now and he is his husband. The road will not be easy, he knows it. He'll fuck up and screw things but as long as he has Elena, he will always make it through. They will survive. They always survive._

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz!" Caroline looked at the person she just bumped and saw it was the same man who returned her box full of photo albums she left in her dorm's lobby.

"It's no trouble at all. Caroline, right?" He smiled at her and his voice is still dripping with sex. He offered to take the bags she's carrying and help her walk to her car.

They are in the dormitory's parking lot. From what it looks like, Caroline had one of her shop till you drop days. Shopping has always been a stress reliever from her and it helped her take her mind off of Tyler for a while. The silence of her room only reminds her of the things she lost and she's not the kind of girl who would cry over some guy. It's time to move on. It's time for her to love herself.

"You're not a creepy stalker, right? I mean, you're the one who returned my box and I am grateful for that but of all people who would magically turn up and help me with my bags, it had to be the same guy." Caroline said sarcastically. She doesn't believe in destiny and what not. There's no such thing as you meet someone because the universe wants you to.

"You must really think so highly of yourself, sweet heart." The guy chuckled. "I have a sister. Just about your age and she needs my help for moving things since she left the dormitory she stayed at last year."

Now Caroline just felt embarrassed. He's a nice guy and he's just helping her out. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him. Besides, she needs all the friends she can make.

"I'm sorry. I'm just cranky and... Pretty judgmental." Caroline sighed. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. "Can I offer you some tea or something? Please, I already feel bad for being such a bitch."

"Is it because I'm British? You already assume I'm into tea and finger sandwiches that don't even taste delicious to be frank." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice." She looked down at her feet.

He started laughing and getting the bags from her hands. "You know you should really let lose a bit. I was just joking."

Once they entered her room, Klaus placed her bags on the bed. Caroline asked him to sit down on the couch and wait for her to return with some chips and soda.

"So where did you come from?" Caroline sat beside him and took a swig of diet coke.

"Well, like you deduced I am British. I just came here to support my sister. Our parents wanted her to stay close to home but she's an adult now and needs to make her own decisions." He shrugged. He is a nice guy. Not everyone would have the audacity to take side with their younger sibling from very controlling parents.

"So how about you?" He asked. Trying to make the conversation not about him.

"I'm from this small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls."

"I've never heard of that place before. Is it even in a map?" He laughed for a while and opened his canned cola.

"Yes, it exists." She pushed his shoulder playfully. "Here, let me show you some pictures." Caroline took the box he returned yesterday and brought the scrapbook she made with Bonnie and Elena last year for a school project.

She turned the pages and Klaus looked at the pictures. It was a small town from what he noticed and there are two girls ever present in the pages. He concluded that these might be here best of friends and the guy kissing her cheek while holding a big trophy must have been an ex lover for Caroline almost tear the page for turning it to the next piece of paper faster than any human being can.

"Whoa hold it right there." He stopped at the last page of her album and read the words carefully. "Is this a song? You're damn good, Caroline."

"Yeah, but I didn't write that. My friend, Elena, she composes songs and she's a really good singer. I thought it was a good idea to have the lyrics written down on the last page." It was a song about friendship and how the song writer treasures all the memories they've had since they were in diapers. It's about loving a group of people you've known your whole life and how she's willing to do anything for them. The theme revolved around friendship, sacrifice and love. And all great songs are usually written with these as an inspiration.

"She's really good. My brother, Elijah Mikaelson, he's a talent scout and a producer as well. I'm pretty sure he'd love to meet your friend. I can make an appointment for her if she wants to." Klaus suggested Caroline to share this with her friend. Klaus said that she might be the 'New Artist of the Year' for next year's EMAs or whatever awards show they have for the music industry.

"Really? You would help my friend? Just like that?" Caroline tilted her head. He can't be this nice. Nobody is this nice without a hidden agenda.

"No, actually I want you to pay me a hundred bucks." He chuckled. "Of course I'd help your friend. It's no big deal." He shrugged.

"She's in a vacation with her boyfriend right now so I'll just tell you what she thinks. Thank you by the way."

"For what?" He looked at her with both of his eyebrows raised. He didn't know she's thanking him for. Returning her box? Carrying her bags? Helping her friend? He has no idea.

"For being you. For being just Klaus." She smiled.

* * *

Clarissa gave Damon and Elena some time to dress up before they talk in her office. Damon forgot to mention that his family, the Salvatores, own this resort they are staying at and his grandmother would be the president of the stockholders. She was not in town for a few days because of business reasons and returned to Lake Como shortly. Damon planned to introduce them in the Salvatore manor in Tuscany so she won't be around her when she's all business-like but didn't work out the way he has planned. He helped her zip up the dress she decided to wear and they both scurried down the stairs and knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter." Clarissa said in a firm tone. She was sitting behind her mahogany desk and her hands were interlocked together. She was sitting upright and her chin up.

"Please, take your seats." She gestured to the chairs in front of her. They took their seats and Damon noticed how Elena's hands are shaking. He took Elena's hand and kissed her wedding and engagement rings that he just bought after they got wed and went back to the country house. He gave her a reassuring smile that says 'everything is going to be fine' but the funny thing is he looks like he's convincing himself more.

"Patience was never your strong suit, my boy. But I never thought history would be repeating itself."

Damon has heard of stories on how his grandma reacted to his father's decision to marry the first girl he fell in love with. How hasty his choices were and how he chose to stay in the states for her; leaving his family and responsibilities for the family's company.

"I wanted to apologize for doing this without your consent but then I realized... I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for marrying at a young age, I'm not sorry for studying business first, I'm not sorry that I may have done a decision that will define my whole future and I am definitely not gonna say I'm sorry for marrying the woman I love." Damon said proudly. He's done a lot of shitty things in his time but marrying Elena is not one of them. To be honest, marrying her must have been the best decision he has ever made.

Elena looked at him with wide eyes. He said it. He finally said he loves her. She wanted to jump for joy and kiss him senseless but tried to remain unruffled. It must have been a slip of the tongue but that only means it was in his mind. It was in his sub-conscious mind that is aware of his real feelings for her.

"Do Giuseppe and Victoria know?" Her voice was not giving much away. She was still serious and straight-faced.

"No one knows. We're planning to tell them when we get back to Mystic Falls." Elena interjected. It's time for her to answer for herself. She can't let Damon do all the work. She has to fight for him, for them.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Grandma!" Damon shouted. He's not gonna let her insult Elena in front of him. No one, as in no one, would ever bad mouth his wife as long as he's around.

"Excuse me?" Elena raised her voice. Did she really ask her if she's pregnant? As if that's the only reason why Damon would marry her? Why she would marry him?

"I love Damon to the moon and back. I will move heaven and earth for him." Elena tried to make the woman understand that love was the reason they got married.

"You didn't answer my question, dear."

"I am not pregnant!" Elena stood up from her chair. Damon reacted on instinct to stand up and rub her back. "I'm sorry to disappoint you that I am not like other girls who would trap their boyfriend into getting pregnant and forcing them to marry so she wouldn't have to raise the baby alone. I love your grandson with all my heart and if you don't believe it then I'm sorry because you're just gonna have to take my word for it."

Elena walked out of the room. The space was becoming smaller and smaller for her so she decided to take a step outside and think for a while. God was she infuriated. She has never met a woman so cold before. The woman in Damon's stories was so different from the arctic-cold woman she has met. She wondered if that was a revised story or he purposely left out the fact that she has an attitude problem. She may be a good grandmother but that doesn't mean she's entirely a good person.

"Really, grandma? I thought you wanted to meet her." Damon sagged on his chair. He had a mental debate with himself if he should follow Elena but decided against it. She needs some time alone and think things through.

"Well, that was before I knew she was married to you." She stood up and took a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and offered some for Damon. He refused to take it because he needs to be in the right mind talking to his grandma. He needs to remember every answer she'll be willing to share.

"What's the difference?! Tell me, what could be so wrong of me and Elena?"

"Nothing. But the fact remains. She's an American, like your mother."

"Are you serious? We don't live in the 18th century anymore, grandma. Marrying between different races and nationalities are accepted now." He rolled his eyes. Was that the best excuse she got? He's controlling his temper by gripping on the chair's armrest.

"You don't get it, do you? Your father was my only heir. He left me and let everything else be damned for that woman." She said the last word with disgust as if it was the most disgusting word she has ever said. "Your brother never showed interest in the corporate world and you, my boy, have always been my choice. You promised me you will just finish college and will move to Italy for the family business."

"So you choose to be mean to her?" Damon growled and stood up again. "I love her grandma! I love her and if it has to come down to a point that I need to choose between Elena and anything, I'll always choose Elena every fucking time."

And with that, he left the room leaving his grandmother to the same spot she was in when he entered.

* * *

"I thought you hated whiskey." Damon saw Elena by the pool drinking straight from the bottle. Her feet were submerged into the water and were making small splashes. He sat down beside her and took the bottle from her small hands. He drank as much as he can and placed the bottle down between them.

Elena finally spoke; ending the silence that was cutting through them. "Your grandmother hates me, my parents have no idea that their 18 year old daughter is married and I feel like I'm carrying the whole world."

"Then I'll carry it with you." He touched her cheek, assuring her that he will not abandon her. "For better or for worse, remember?"

He looked at her with the same playful look he had this afternoon when he asked her to marry him. Elena just tips her head to the side giving him a look that says 'what are you up to this time?'

"Elena, I really think you need to cool down." Damon took her hand and pushed them both to the pool. Elena surfaced and splattered water on his face. Damon can't stop laughing at her expression; she was too cute for her own good. He kissed her passionately and gave her a chaste peck before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are we gonna do, Damon?" Elena can't stop worrying about the piling up of the messes they are in. Not that they regret any of it, it's just that considering everything that may happen, things could get pretty nasty.

"I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do." He said. "We're gonna go back to our room, dry ourselves and I'll make love to my wife until she won't be able to feel her legs anymore. All these problems, they'll be still there when we wake up tomorrow morning. But right now, I just need my wife beside me."

* * *

AN: Oooooh... So what do you think so far? Leave a review and share your thoughts. xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

You Belong with Me

Chapter 9

"To Damon and Elena" Victoria said as she raised her wineglass for a toast. Everyone in the Salvatore parlor lifted their glasses as well for the happy couple and echoed Victoria's words. The room is filled with the people Damon and Elena are very close to.

The day after Damon and Elena's encounter with Clarissa, the newlyweds took the next flight back to Virginia and announce their good news to everyone. Damon decided it would be best for them to share this news together in the presence of their parents. As expected, Grayson did not like the idea of her eighteen year old daughter married just before she goes to college. He even walked out and went back to the Gilbert residence and opened a bottle of scotch. Elena remained in her seat, answering Miranda's, Victoria's and Giuseppe's questions. They asked how it happened, if they are sure they know what they are getting in to and their plans for the coming school year.

Damon, on the other hand, excused himself and followed Grayson. He sat beside him and waited for Grayson to speak. Of course, Grayson ignored Damon at first. He was so mad. But he realized that if anyone would ever love his daughter as much as he does, it would be the man sitting next to him. He knows it in his heart that Damon will love Elena and will always protect her. Maybe that's why he's feeling that way, he thought. Because whether he wants to admit it or not, Elena already found the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with. And the idea that his daughter doesn't need him anymore scared the hell out of him.

They had a man to man talk, Grayson gave him the 'if you ever hurt my daughter' speech and when he was satisfied with Damon's answers, he tapped his back and poured him a drink and the night ended better than they imagined.

"Welcome to the family, sis." Stefan put an arm around Elena's shoulders. "And you." He said, pointing at Damon. "Don't screw it up."

Damon didn't even have the chance to counter him with a snarky comment. Jeremy already gave him a man hug and congratulated him and his sister. Jeremy always looked up at Damon. Damon remembered when they were younger, baby Gilbert would try and impress him by being 'badass' at sports and videogames. They have a profound bond and Elena is really happy to see that his husband and brother are in good terms.

"I guess you planned eloping with Elena because you know I'd try to talk her out of marrying you." Bonnie joked. But she still sounded a bit too serious for Damon's taste.

"Ah, judgey." Damon smirked. "You know I'd take care of Elena, right?"

"You better." She said with the scary glare she always gives him and walked away with Jeremy after giving Elena a bear hug.

There was a knock on the front door that captured everybody's attention. Elena asked her parents if they invited other people but they said that they tried their best to keep the small celebration on a down low. The people of Mystic Falls have a tendency of going overboard and Elena wanted it to be intimate, to be between friends and family only.

Damon stood up to get the door before it breaks due to the incessant knocking of the person outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez." Damon rolled his eyes. He opened the door and almost lost balance as the person who entered surprised him with a hug.

"OMG OMG OMG! Damon! I'm so happy for you!" Caroline screeched like a banshee while she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"It's nice to see you too, Care bear." Damon stroked her back lightly. "And who is this fella?" He motioned to the blond man who stood awkwardly on his porch.

"Oh! This is Klaus. He's my friend from California."

"Hey, man. Come inside, I'm pretty sure Care brought you here to meet the gang."

Damon stayed to close the door while Caroline practically dragged her friend with him to the living room. He was quite sure he's still a few meters away and he can already hear the loud screams of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. He entered the parlor again seeing the girls chat and Klaus already talking to Stefan and Jeremy by the bar.

"So, you and blondie are together now?" Damon said as he took a seat on the stool beside Klaus.

Klaus almost spat his drink on Jeremy's face and turned his body facing Damon. "We're just... Friends. Who may have kissed once or twice." Klaus said looking very uncomfortable with the topic.

"Ohhh... So you're friends with benefits... Without the sex." Damon chuckled. "Don't feel bad. She'll come around." He said after taking a swig of bourbon.

"Hey." Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's waist hugging him from behind.

"Hey, yourself." He kissed her temple and enveloped her in his arms.

"So, Caroline has suggested something." Elena looked at her husband sheepishly. Trying not to sound like a child asking for chocolate chipped cookies before bed time.

"Oh God. If this is an idea coming from Caroline's head then I don't approve of it." Damon looked over his shoulder and saw the petite blonde slack jawed.

"Wow real mature, Jackassvatore." Caroline was tapping her left foot with her right hand on her hip.

"Says the girl who just called me a 'jackassvatore'." Damon said with a comeback. Chuckling as if he won some battle that only Damon and Caroline are aware of.

"Whatever. Just hear it out. Please?" Caroline said sounding really irritated.

Damon rolled his eyes and told her to continue whatever she has to say.

"Since you are such a very impatient man, Elena never got the chance to have a bachelorette party." Caroline walked over to him. "So I was wondering that maybe we can give Elena a night to spend it as a single woman for the last time."

"Yeah, and you never got the chance to have your bachelor's party." Stefan told him. "I think that's a great plan. What do you think?"

Damon can't think of an answer because he doesn't have one. He's actually speechless for the first time in his life.

"Wow, Damon's actually saying no to a bachelor's party? Looks like Elena already made an honest man out of him." Jeremy interjected while the whole group laughed loudly that it echoed throughout the whole perimeter.

Damon still hasn't said anything while Elena giggled beside him. She positioned herself between his legs, being enveloped by the v formed by his legs, and captured Damon's lips with hers.

* * *

As Elena requested, Caroline and Bonnie just took her to the spa outside of town instead of hiring male strippers and get body shots for her "not-really-a-bachelorette-anymore party". After the relaxing yoga session Caroline signed them up for, they used the spa's other accommodations like the sauna, the Jacuzzi and availed their complimentary Thai massages.

It was a fun day for her. She got the chance to spend more time with her best friends before she moves to New York with Damon in two days. She'll miss them terribly but there's a reason why facebook and skype were created.

It was already past twelve and Elena is still writing in her diary. She's writing about the offer Klaus told her last night. How his brother would want to meet her because of her songs. She's quite conflicted since the meeting with Elijah Mikaelson would be during her first week in the university. Given, since it's only for a few days, she'll only miss a couple of the first class sessions and she won't be missing a lot. She hasn't told Damon yet because she doesn't know how he will react to this news. By that time, they have just moved in; just starting to cope with the life in New York, then all of a sudden, she'll leave him alone for a music career that has no guarantees. Caroline and Bonnie advised her to come clean and just tell Damon. They're pretty sure he'd understand and will support her no matter what. But something inside her says that things are just getting stable and she doesn't want anything to rock the boat.

She heard the front door open and a loud thud downstairs. She took her robe and wrapped it around her small frame, thinking that she might come across Giuseppe or Stefan; they can't see her wearing the night gown Caroline bought for her today. She skipped steps and saw her husband almost lying on the ground. Damon also spent the day with his friends for some last hoorah. Elena didn't ask questions where they're going; she's sure she doesn't even want to know what they were up to. Especially that Damon reeks of alcohol and can barely stand on his own. Yep, she definitely doesn't want to know.

Miraculously, she was able to help him to his feet and reach their bedroom unscathed. She was unbuttoning his shirt and then he gripped her hands tightly.

"Damon, you're hurting me."

"No, don't. I'm married." He pointed to his ring.

Elena can't stop the smile breaking out on her face. How many married woman can say that this happened to them? She is a lucky girl. That statement basically confirmed that no matter how wild the night went, Damon was in his best behavior and didn't do anything to hurt her. With Damon's resistance, she wasn't able to get his shirt off so she just settled to letting him sleep on his clothes. She covered his body with the blanket and lay beside him. She took a glance before kissing his forehead.

"Good night, Damon." She turned off the lamp and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mrs. Salvatore, you wanted to see me?" The brunette with the pixie-like hairstyle sat in front of her.

"Yes. I want to discuss something with you." She looked intently in her eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

The girl looked at the elder woman that holds confusion. She was about to ask why but she was stopped by her interruption.

"You do remember my grandson, Damon?"

* * *

AN: So I've been busy lately. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but this is where I planned to take the story. Leave a review to make a stressed girl smile?

Thanks! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning. I'm Alaric Saltzman and I'll be your professor in Marketing and Sales." The sandy haired man said. He was standing on the platform holding a whiteboard marker that he played between his fingers as he spoke.

He spent the time telling stories on how he got into business and how many successful men now were his students back then. It's just the first day of class and there's enough time to spare for introductions.

"If you can give me a minute, I'll just check your attendance and then I'll dismiss you." Professor Saltzman took the class list on his table and started calling out the names one by one.

"Salvatore, Damon Francesco."

"Here!" Damon raised his right hand to make his presence known.

"Wait... Salvatore? As in Salvatore Hotels and Resorts? That Salvatore?" His eyes were wide as if he's seeing a celebrity.

"Ahmm.. Yeah. That Salvatore." He glanced down feeling embarrassed as his new classmates were now looking at him. Of course, there were some chicks trying to get his attention but he never noticed them.

"Well I hope you enjoy this class, Mr. Salvatore." He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it's already time and the students need to get out of the room soon before the next class who will use the room arrive. "So guys, don't forget to buy the required book and read chapters 1 to 3. Be prepared for a recitation next meeting. You may all go now."

* * *

"Are my eyes deceiving me or am I seeing little Elena Gilbert?"

Elena knew that sultry and seductive voice. She turned around slowly and saw a smirking brunette with big curls walking towards her.

"Katherine, what a not pleasant surprise." Elena groaned banging her head lightly on the desk. "Really? There are ten more vacant chairs in this room. Go seat somewhere else."

Katherine pouted her lips. "Now Elena, is that a way to treat the girl who chose the cool apartment you're living in right now?"

"What are you trying to say?" She looked at the girl sitting beside her who is wearing a smug look that Elena wants to erase from her face.

"Oh come on, Elena! Who do you think Damon took with him when he bought that apartment?" Katherine leaned towards her and placed her arms on her writing table. "How sad would it be to know that the kitchen counter you're gonna cook on tonight was where we fucked hard?"

Elena can't mutter a reply. She should know better that Katherine is just trying to get into her nerves. She tried to ignore everything Katherine said; she'll not get into a fight with her husband where Katherine is concerned. She knows better than to play her games.

"You don't believe me? Then how come I know that upon entering the front door, there is a small bedroom on the left side where you were supposed to sleep in if you decided to join us?" And with that, Katherine stood up and moved two seats away from Elena.

* * *

"Come on, Elena. Pick up." Damon was waiting for Elena to meet him in the coffee shop just a couple of blocks away from their home. When it went to voicemail, again, he decided he'd just wait for her a little longer.

"Would you like a refill, sir?" The waitress asked. She seemed nice, sweet and polite. For the first time today, someone didn't try to flirt with him. Maybe she was smart enough to notice the ring on his finger.

"Yes please. And can I get a slice of cheesecake?"

"Sure, I'll get back with your order."

Damon started reading the chapters assigned for his Marketing and Sales class since he has nothing left to do. He was almost done with his drink and cake when somebody called his attention.

"Mr. Salvatore." Professor Saltzman said holding a cup of coffee and a bag that he assumed contained a bagel. "Mind if I join you?"

Damon motioned for him to sit down in front of him. It's been two hours and he already assumed Elena is not coming to meet him.

"I see you're already reading the lessons. What do you think of it so far?"

"I'll answer that in class, Mr. Saltzman." Damon joked.

"Touche. And please, call me Ric." The man replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Looks like you're waiting for someone. I never pegged you to be stood up by a date."

"I wish. I'm being stood up by my wife."

Ric spit out some coffee and apologized quickly. He wiped his mouth with the napkin on the table. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Wife? As in, you're married?"

"Yeah, I thought the ring already speaks for itself." He held out his left hand for him to see. "I don't know why she's not answering her phone and she didn't even text me once all day."

"Looks like you're just a clingy boyfriend... Husband for that matter." Ric chuckled.

"I'm not clingy. I just wanna know where she is, what she's doing and if she's okay." Damon tried to reason with the man.

"Riiiiiight. Not clingy at all." Ric shook his head while he contained his laughter. "If you're not clingy then I think you're just one hundred percent whipped."

The men talked about how Damon was always curious on how the corporate world works and that his grandma played a big part in making him feel that way. There were topics about the country's economic status, the price of gasoline and how capitalism is not as negative as it is portrayed in other books. At first, Damon was unsure of being friends with a professor. He doesn't want to give the impression that he's using him for his advantage. But since when did Damon give a damn for anybody's unsolicited advice and opinions? Ric is a nice guy and he'll be friends with him if he wants to.

"It's already 5:30." Damon stood up. "Thanks for your company, Ric. But I have to go home."

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow, Damon."

* * *

"Elena? Elena?" Damon entered the threshold and saw her shoes are already on the rack.

Elena was cutting vegetables and was already cooking dinner. She was definitely in a passive mood and didn't even notice Damon calling out her name. Or maybe she was really ignoring him, he thought.

"Hey, I've been calling you all day." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I missed you. How was your first day?"

Elena removed herself from his grip and mixed the vegetables together. "I'm just finishing the salad and then we can eat dinner."

"Elena, what's wrong? Just this morning we can't get our hands off each other and now you're just cold and I don't know why." He said exasperatedly. He's tired and it's been a long day. He doesn't want to go to bed knowing his wife is mad at him for god knows what.

"I saw Katherine today. I didn't know she's studying in NYU too." She looked at him with death glares. "You forgot to mention that to me."

"I didn't know she'd still enrol. I got the impression she won't since we broke up." Damon sat on the chair next to her. "You have to believe me; I haven't talked to her since the Mystic Grille incident."

"I don't care if Katherine studies in NYU. I don't care if she's my classmate." Elena walked back and forth from the kitchen counter to the stove, trying to put the finishing touches on their food. "What I care about is that you planned on living with Katherine in this same apartment... With me. Do you know how sick that is?"

"That feels like an era ago, Elena. She means nothing to me now."

"Did you christen this kitchen counter?" Damon can't stand her gaze and looked sideways in shame. His reaction just answered her question. "Gross. Now I can't stomach this food. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Elena, I don't know what the big deal in this is. You know I have a complicated past, that was never a top secret." Damon reached for her arm, making her face him for the first time. "But you're my present and definitely the only one I want a future with." He said as he touched her face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I just... I don't know why I'm overreacting. I've been bipolar all day."

"It's okay, I understand. I have a feeling Katherine wanted you to react this way. I ruined her reputation; she wants to ruin my life. I'm sorry you got into the middle of this."

"Anyway, there's a letter that came into our mail today when you were out." She handed the small white envelope. "Well, what is it?" Elena asked seeing how Damon had his eyebrows were almost meeting.

"My grandma is here in New York and throwing a fancy ball for her 65th birthday." Just on cue Damon's phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"I'm still mad at her for the way she treated Elena. I'm not gonna go until she apologizes to my wife." Elena was rubbing his arm to relieve some stress from his tensed body. From Damon's body language, she can deduce that it's Giuseppe on the other line. He automatically stands straight and squares his shoulders whenever he talks to his father, as if he can still see him without a video camera. And the swearing gave it away, since he will never talk to his mother that way. He dropped the call and threw his iPhone on the couch. He wiped his face with his hands as if they're gonna remove some of the pressure he has.

"Well Mrs. Salvatore, it looks like we're going to a ball."

* * *

AN: The plot thickens! This is it. It's going to start now and in case you guys are curious, I am a fan of angst. I mean, it's DE after all. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

You Belong with Me

Chapter 11

"Can you zip me up?"

Damon smiled as he took Elena in. She looks wonderful, gorgeous, stunning... No words can do her beauty justice. She was wearing a long red gown that showed off her curves and Aphrodite should feel threatened with the way Elena looks tonight.

"Man, I'm a lucky son of a bitch." Damon whistled. He zipped her dress up and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder blade.

Elena giggled at his exaggerated expression. "Try to relax. You look like you're going to your execution." She stared at his heavenly blue eyes in the mirror.

"My father and my grandmother are going to be in the same room for hours. Execution sounds music to my ears right now." He chuckled. To say that things are always getting out of hand when his father and grandma are within ten-mile radius is an understatement. It's like watching the Peloponnesian war right before your eyes would be the perfect description of the situation.

Elena turned around to face him. She held his dear face, placing her smooth hands on his protruded jaw lines. "You're Damon Salvatore. Suck it up."

* * *

"Oh Elena dear! How are you? It's so good to see you." Victoria hugged her daughter-in-law.

"It's nice to see you too, Victoria. I've been feeling a little sick lately but I'm okay now." Elena smiled.

"I'm here too, you know. Just in case you haven't noticed." Damon whined beside Elena. He was always a mama's boy whether he admits it or not. But truthfully, he loves how much his mom loves Elena too.

"And how are you, my boy?" Victoria gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Fix that tie before your father sees it."

"So where's Steffie?" He said as he looked around the venue. Damon only saw his dad, talking to some old friends from Italy but his baby brother is still not in sight.

"He said he couldn't make it. Busy with school work and all that." Victoria waved her hand, trying to dismiss the topic.

"Are you kidding me? It's only the first week of classes. You can't tell me you fell for that?" Damon complained. Why can Stefan bail on Family Torture Night? Why does he have to attend a party trying to keep appearances and what not?

"I didn't force him because he can't leave immediately for New York and go back to catch his first class the next day. Please son, understand that you need to be here." Victoria held his hand. "Do it for me. I need my son, here."

Just before Damon could reply, there was a girl who stood behind the podium on the far left corner of the stage. She asked for everybody's full-attention and started speaking.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is a great honor to present to you the woman who made all of this possible. The Salvatore Hotels and Resorts' President and Chairman of the Board, the one and only, Mrs. Clarissa Salvatore."

Clarissa, in her embroidered chocolate brown dress, smiled and shook the hand of the emcee.

"Thank you that were a lovely introduction." She said. "I am a very blessed woman. A successful business career, I lived a long life and I have the most beautiful family. May I please request for my grandson's presence here on stage with me?"

Elena and Victoria glanced at Damon and pushed him lightly to move towards the stage. They don't want to make a scene and all they can do is play along to Clarissa's polished script for the evening. Damon walked hastily and took his place beside his grandma, greeting her a happy birthday with a kiss on the cheek.

Clarissa faced the audience again to continue her speech. "As you all know, I am not getting any younger." There were a couple of laughter from the spectators but everyone settled down quickly. "So from now on, I step down as Salvatore Hotels and Resorts' President and will formally pass the title to my one and only heir... My grandson."

The room was filled with pounding sound of applause. Damon just smiled and excused himself. He didn't want to speak in front of everyone because they may not like the things running around inside his head at this very moment. He went to a secluded lounge; quite far from the vast hall they are gathered. Elena saw Damon walked out of the room and followed him on his way out.

"Elena." Clarissa approached her in a civil manner. "Allow me to speak to Damon alone."

Elena wanted to disagree but it is best if they talk first to make things settled between them. She doesn't want to be in the way and let their relationship fall apart. She backed right off and went back to the table with Victoria and Giuseppe.

* * *

"That was some shit you pulled there grandma." Damon was walking back and forth; trying to get the anger he is feeling to subside. "Just when I thought I could forgive you for what happened in Lake Como... I don't even know what to say to you."

"Damon, please. Will you sit down and let me talk?" Clarissa pleaded. She doesn't always use the word 'please' but she needs him to calm down and hear her out.

Damon sat down on the couch; they were the only people outside the vicinity of the hall. Clarissa sat down a couple of centimeters away from him and held his hand.

"Damon, I'm sick." Clarissa looked at his reaction. "And not just sick. I have a brain tumor."

Damon was in shock. He always pictured her to be the strong and independent woman who continued her husband's legacy when he died just a year their only son was born. She was always a health buff, she goes regularly to the gym, watches her food intake. She was always conscious on that since according to Giuseppe, his father died due to a heart attack. He didn't know what else to do but he settled for hugging her and holding her close.

"How long have you known?" The concern was dripping from his voice.

"A while. That's why I need you to claim what is rightfully yours." She said. Holding his chin with her hand. "I need you to do this for me. Go into the family business."

"But I can't live in Italy and be away from my family. From Elena."

"We're having a structural change in the company. We're moving the main office here in New York so you won't have to move to Italy." She smiled.

"And please for the love of everything that is holy, tell me you're seeing a doctor." Damon looked at her.

"I am. Don't worry about dear old me. I want you focused and driven." She sat up straight. "Like a true Salvatore. A predator in the corporate world."

"Okay, I'll agree to this." Damon nodded. "But you have to promise that you'll try to be civil with Elena."

"I promise."

"Then when do I start working?" Damon smirked.

* * *

Damon and Elena were cuddling on the couch, still wearing the clothes they wore at the party. They went home after Damon talked to every business associate of their family who came to congratulate him. He did very well for someone who was just starting. He was confident and they didn't get the chance to mortify him or scare him off.

"I like it when our life is like this." Elena sighed; her hands on top of Damon's chest. "Quiet... Peaceful..."

"But it is our life. That probably means somebody is gonna come just to shatter it." Damon teased.

"Don't say that." Elena looked at him and pouted.

"In 10... 9... 8..."

"Damon, today was a good day. You and your grandma are okay again, you're going to be a great CEO and everything is going to be alright."

"3..2...1." And just as Damon finished counting down, the telephone rang and disturbed the couple's quiet night.

"Ugh just ignore it. It can't be that important. Let it go to voicemail." Elena kissed Damon's lips.

The phone rang a couple more times and then it started recording the message from the caller.

"_Good evening, Ms. Elena Gilbert. Or should I say Mrs. Salvatore? I'm Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus' brother. He informed me about your passion for writing songs and I would like to meet you this weekend if you would grace me of your presence. Please call back immediately if you are interested. Thank you very much."_

Elena jolted up and sat on the other side of the couch. Her body tensed as she looked at Damon's indecipherable expression.

* * *

AN: Trying to update whenever I can because I'm getting busier with my school work. Let me know what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

"Save it, Elena." Damon turned around after changing into his pyjamas. "I don't wanna hear it."

After that voicemail from Elijah, Damon left her alone in the living room to get ready for bed. He tried to process things and think about what happened. Ever since they became friends they promised to tell each other everything, to support each other one hundred percent, to have each other's backs. What he doesn't get is why she felt the need to keep it from him.

He exited the bedroom door and opened a bottle of his finest bourbon and poured himself a glass. He's not yet in the mood to listen to her excuses or whatever she has to say.

"No, we're gonna talk about this." She sat down next to him on the stool by the kitchen counter. "At least let me explain."

She was wearing black lacy lingerie that ends a couple of inches above her knees and that shows off her cleavage. She needs all the help she can get to get Damon's attention. Damon sighed and he pointed the glass towards her, motioning for her to go on. Against his better judgment, he can't really hold a grudge on Elena. No matter how he feels at the moment.

"I didn't tell you because I don't know if I even want to take the offer." She looked at him pensively. Trying to decipher what's going on his pretty little head. She was telling the truth though; she isn't sure yet on what she's going to do about Mr. Mikaelson's generous proposal.

"Is it because of me? Am I holding you back?"

"Trust me Damon. It's not you, it's me." She laughed. "I don't know if I can be away from you. Especially right now." Elena knows Damon needs her especially now that he's going to be the CEO of his grandma's company. He'll need her with him every step of the way. Damon knows it too, but he can't let her pass an opportunity like this. She's a great musician and she deserves this break.

"It's not like you're talking about moving to California. You're just there for a meeting or an interview, right?" Elena nodded.

"See? So what is stopping you?" Damon tucked some of her hair behind her ears. "Do you think I would get mad?"

"We're just so happy and we just got married. I don't wanna ruin everything by going away to an uncertain musical career."

Damon stood up to carry Elena and place her on top of the counter, facing him, with her legs open. He hugged her tightly and looked straight into her beautiful doe eyes.

"You are Elena Gilbert..."

"Salvatore." Elena smirked at him.

Damon chuckled and continued what he was saying. "You are Elena Gilbert-Salvatore. Now, where is that Gilbert optimism?" He said as he rubs her legs up and down.

* * *

"Cellphone?"

"Check."

"Laptop?"

"Check."

"Scarf?"

He took her scarf from the rack and playfully wrapped it around her neck and kissed her senselessly. Elena tried to deepen the kiss but Damon broke it far too fast for her liking.

"Don't pout." Damon laughed at her. "If you do that you'll miss your flight and I might change my mind."

"Oh trust me, you almost convinced me not to go last night." Elena said as she wore her black leather jacket. Surely no one can guess who gave it to her.

"That wasn't my intention at all." Damon raised both of his hands, as if he's getting arrested of something he's guilty about. "But seriously though, I want you call me the minute you land. Capiche?"

"Yes sir." Elena had her four fingers above her eyebrow, giving Damon a teasing salute.

"You know, I can go to the office a little late, I can take you to the airport and..." Elena pressed her point finger on top of Damon's lips and laughed as his protective side is emerging once again.

"Damon, it's okay. It's your first day at work and you don't want to make a bad impression."

"Okay, if the lady insists." He did that eye thing she loves. "Take care of yourself, okay? And if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"I will, I will. Good luck on your first day, babe!" Elena planted a peck on his lips one more time before closing the door.

* * *

Damon arrived in the office at exactly 9 in the morning. He met his grandma's assistant, the one who introduced her during the party, introduced herself. She said her name is Divina and gave him a tour in the building. He got to meet the employees and the department heads, was able to see how things work around the place and finally settled in the fully-furnished office that was prepared just for him.

He was engrossed in the files he's been reading, to make himself acquainted with the policies, the system and reviewed the proposals on his desk when he arrived. He heard a soft knock coming outside and yelled 'come in' a few seconds later.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Damon Salvatore finally doing what he's told?" The British accent flowing smoothly out of her mouth.

"Rose bud! What are you doing here?" Damon hugged the woman who just entered his workplace. "How are you?"

Damon and Rose met when he spent the holidays in Italy last year. Katherine was being her usual bitchy self about not taking her with him and they got into a huge fight. They almost broke up then but they were able to save the relationship, or so they thought. They are good friends, hooked up for a little while but they know things will not be the same when Damon goes back to the States after his vacation. It was a no-strings attached kind of relationship for them and it worked well. They didn't stay in touch though because Rose is a fresh grad from college and was already working for his grandma. She's the daughter of a stockholder of the company so it was just right for her to join the family business.

"Same old. But it seems to me things have changed for you. No longer the eternal stud, I see." Eyeing the elegant but simple band on his left ring-finger

Damon laughed. If someone told him a year ago that he'd be married to his best friend and working for the Salvatore Hotels and Resorts after graduation, he wouldn't have believed it.

"We have to grow up sometimes. Please, sit down." Damon held the chair for her, just like the gentleman he was brought up to be. "So what are you doing in America?"

"Your grandmother actually. She wants me to supervise you and help you adapt." She smirked.

"Really? And you came all the way here from Italy just to do that?"

"You're not actually bad to look at either so what the hell." She shrugged jokingly. "But enough about dear old me. Let's talk about you. You finally married Katherine Pierce?"

"Uhh... No. I'm married to Elena." He smiled.

"Elena? THE Elena?" Her eyes were bugging out.

"Yeah? Wait, how do you know Elena?" He doesn't remember sharing much to Rose when they were 'hanging out' back then.

"You told infinite stories about her when you're drunk." Rose laughed. "Elena would love to see this... Elena likes this song... Elena can bake the best cupcakes... Elena this... Elena that."

"I didn't know about that." Damon was a bit embarrassed. He didn't know he already had this huge crush on Elena for so long.

"For one minute I actually thought your girlfriend was Elena and Katherine was just your distraction."

Damon smiled shyly, looking like a guilty boy who ate chocolates before bed time. Not because he used Katherine as a distraction. A part of him knows he loved her, but what he feels for Elena is nothing compared to whatever he felt for Katherine. His relationship with her was full of lies, manipulation and driven by lust most of the time. With Elena, he can't even explain it. It was like everything he wanted from life came into a single package that is Elena. It's the most real thing he ever felt in his entire life.

Damon's phone started ringing and he saw it is Elena calling him. "Will you excuse me for a sec? I need to take this call." He moved towards the large windows in the room and looked at the bright blue New York sky.

"_Hey babe. You just landed?"_

"_Yep. I'm waiting for Caroline right now. She said she'll be here in ten minutes... Oh wait. I think I see her right now."_

"_Be careful okay? Say hi to Care for me and she better look after you."_

"_I'm not a baby, Damon." Elena rolled her eyes._

"_I know you're rolling your eyes at me." Damon laughed. "And for the record, you are my baby."_

"_Your bad boy reputation just melted in that oozy cheese." Elena teased. "But anyway, I have to go. I'll call you later?"_

"_Sure thing babe. I miss you already. I love you. Come home soon."_

"_I miss and love you more. Take care baby. Kick ass on your first day."_

"Sorry about that. My wife's plane just landed in California and I'm a bit worried." Damon went back to scanning some files.

"It's okay, I'm gonna head out for now. I'm just going to say hi to Clarissa and then maybe we can go out for coffee?" Rose said.

"Sure thing. I'll drop by your office when I'm done for the day."

* * *

"I can't do it Clarissa. Damon is obviously happy and he's smitten. I don't think he'll fall out of love any time soon."

"This is not a matter of being in love or what not. You had my grandson on your bed the whole time he was in Italy just a couple of months ago." Clarissa sipped from her tea cup. "You never had a trouble in that department before."

"I can't do this, Clarissa. This wasn't part of our plan." Rose argued. "I didn't know he was married when we talked about this."

"Semantics." Clarisa brushed it off. "And since when do you care about propriety?"

"Damon won't do that to her. As long as Elena's around, he won't spare a glance at me."

"That's why Elena is in California. Far from Damon. Far from you. Far from our plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think it is just a coincidence that Elena is offered a record deal that is in the other side of the country while Damon just became the company's new CEO? And to top it all off, his ex-fling is in town?"

"You're sick, you know that?" Rose stood up. "I'm not gonna be a part of this sick game you're playing. And I will definitely not let you use me to ruin his marriage."

"Oh I just thought your daddy's estate wants to be saved." Clarissa crossed her legs. "I was willing to lend him the money he needs and he can pay me whenever he is ready. Or don't pay me anymore at all, it doesn't matter."

"You're bluffing." Rose turned around. "You're not actually gonna give that huge amount of money just to break Elena and Damon."

"Am I? Do you think I won't do anything to make my grandson focused and away from a wife I can't control?" Clarissa said. "And besides, you're already from a respectable family so I don't have problems with you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I know you love Damon. And will always love him. I can help you be Mrs. Damon Salvatore if you're willing to help yourself. I can also take your family's problems away in a snap." Clarissa snapping her fingers. She walked over to her and looked her intensely in the eyes. "Now Ms. Rose Tyler, do you accept my offer or not?"

* * *

AN: So sorry I took so long to update. School's really taking its toll on me. So how about leaving a review and tell me what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

"So how was the meeting with Elijah?" Caroline said as she placed the Chinese takeout she brought home with her. "He's quite... Reserved isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Elena said, clearly not giving much away.

"Oh come on now, Elena! Tell me everything! How did it go?" Caroline tried to get something out of her.

"It went well. Really well. He complimented my work, he said I have a great voice and he'll be willing to make me the newest rising star." Elena emphasized using air quotes for the last two words she said.

"Then why are you so grumpy?" Caroline said after she took a bite of the spring roll. "That sounds like a really good offer, don't you think?"

"Yeah but he wants me to commit to it like a full-time job." Ate her share of the food. "Maybe you forgot but I am studying back in New York. I have a life there... I have..." Elena stuttered as she looks for the right words to say.

"And you have Damon." Caroline stared at her with a knowing look. It wasn't a question. It was a legitimate statement.

"I don't wanna sound pathetic. I don't wanna be like those girls whose world stops because of some guy."

Caroline touched Elena's hand and looked at her in the eyes. "But he isn't some guy. He's Damon. You've loved him even before you understood what love is. Now you should choose. Damon or this record deal?"

"If you're gonna ask me to choose between Damon or anything in this world, my answer will always be Damon."

"There you have it. That's your answer." Caroline smiled.

"Then why did you practically force me into coming here?" Elena didn't get it. Caroline sounded like she really wanted her to go to California and take the opportunity.

"A. I miss you; is it so wrong to miss my best friend? B. I don't want you to regret anything and this is the best way to make you realize that you aren't getting those regrets as long as I'm around and C. What I just said." Caroline flipped her blonde curls and smirked at her.

"Aww Care. You are the best." Elena hugged her and tear just rolled down her cheek. "Thank you." She murmured into her ear.

* * *

"Damon, come on. One more drink?" Rose pouted. "You know you want to."

"I really can't. I'm picking up Elena from the airport tonight." Damon replied. "Maybe next time."

Elena's coming home after three days of staying with Caroline. She told him stories about her shopping sprees, about the cool hang out places, the parties they went to and the things she enjoyed doing the most while she stayed with Care but not a single word about her meeting.

Damon saw in the corner of her eyes that Rose looks genuinely sad. He took a sit next to her and told the bar tender to give him a glass of their best scotch and a cosmopolitan for his friend.

"Fine. But one drink, okay? After this, I really have to get going."

"It's okay, Damon. You don't have to feel sorry for me. My own parents didn't even greet me a happy birthday and..."

"It's your birthday?!" Damon shouted. They never got the chance to know those details about each other before. Especially if they never actually 'talked' like other people do when they were together.

Rose laughed. "So now you wanna hang out with me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Damon fidgeted. "I wish you told me sooner."

After a few shots, Damon asked the bartender to leave the bottle of tequila and jack.

"Damon, are you sure? I mean..." Rose looked a bit confused.

"It's just a few drinks and it's pretty early." Damon said "It wouldn't hurt, right?"

* * *

"Damon, where are you? Please call me back." Elena left the fifth voicemail to Damon after her plane landed an hour ago.

She's getting worried. It's very unlike him to be late to something. It's almost midnight and she's getting bored as well. There are only five passengers with her on the waiting area. There's an old lady carrying her black cats in front of her, a couple in their early thirties on the last row and a teen mother holding her sleeping child two seats away from her.

She stared at the baby's sleeping form. The little boy looks like an angel; his face holds innocence and purity that she found herself in awe. What would it feel like to be a mother? Will she be a good mother, though? She has Miranda, the perfect mother, as an example. She's been with Victoria all her life when she was growing up. She saw how wonderful Liz Forbes is to her daughter. She has all the best role models but she still don't know if she can live up to that responsibility attached to her hip.

"He isn't always like this you know." The girl looked at her. "But times like this you realize how lucky you are to have him in your arms. And to know you're the reason why this little one is in the world... It's the best feeling ever."

"You have a very cute baby boy. He looks just like you." Elena politely told her.

"Thank you. Do you have your own angel too?" The girl smiled at Elena. It's not common to see teenage moms to be as vibrant as her. Some would've given up their baby for adoption, some may be complaining about the difficulties she's encountering because she already has a child or worse...

Elena shook her head lightly. But there's a pit in her stomach that seems to be feeling envious. She wants to know how it feels. But it's too early for that and Damon never opened up the topic of having babies together.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have your own someday." The girl checked her phone and looked at Elena. "Well, I'm gonna go now. My mom's already waiting outside. Do you have someone who'll be picking you up?"

Elena glanced at her watch and saw it was already 12:30am. "I guess not. Don't worry, I'm just gonna take a taxi. Take care of yourself."

"You too." She smiled.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen this girl around here?" Damon asked the security guard, showing him Elena's picture on his cellphone's lockscreen.

"Yeah... I saw her leave about forty minutes ago, I think." The man replied.

"Oh, thank you." Damon sighed.

He lost track of time and the couple of drinks turned into more than a couple, if you know what he meant. He's dizzy, tired and sleepy but he has to find Elena. She'll be really pissed at him for ditching her like that. It was his usual and typical dick move.

He ran to his car and drove as fast as he could, trying to beat the red light more times than he ever did when he was a reckless high schooler back in Mystic Falls. He figured she just went home by herself, in the middle of the night. Damon cursed in pure Italian and calling himself all the names under the sun. How could he be so stupid? It's not safe for her to travel at this time but of course, he left her with no choice.

He arrived home a few minutes later and found Elena already dozed off on their bed. She looks so peaceful and he doesn't want to wake her up.

He took off his clothes and stepped in to the shower, trying to freshen up before joining his wife on their bed. Damon changed into a loose white shirt and an old basketball shorts to sleep in.

Elena felt the bed move and an arm hugging her from behind. She turned around to face him and she was met by bright blue eyes that she absolutely adores.

"I'm too tired to talk so I'll let this slide... For now." Elena smiled.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow. Good night, babe." Damon kissed her forehead and she immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Reviews are love so gimme gimme gimme! Lol.

Anyway, I have this plot in mind and I'm not sure if I should post another story while this one is in-progress. What do you guys think? Should I post it? Yay or Nay?


	14. Chapter 14

*We're going for a little time jump. It's been a few weeks since the airport thing and the issue was simply brushed off. Elena did let it slide thinking Damon just had a long day at the office. Damon tried to tell the truth a couple of times but his fear of Elena hating him made Damon shut his mouth.*

* * *

"So I booked us a ticket to go back to Mystic Falls for Christmas this coming Friday. How does that sound?" Elena said.

Damon promised her that they will spend more time together so that he can make up for the airport incident. He's always busy and they hardly even see each other anymore. Whenever Elena's at the university, Damon's at the office to work. When she gets home, she prepares dinner and tries to finish all the papers she needs to pass on or before the due date. She's working extra hard to maintain her scholarship. That's why she spends most of her time in the library or cooped up in their room reading more books than she has ever read in her entire life. Sometimes, she falls asleep by her study table while her laptop is still on. Damon usually comes home late and carries her back to the bed.

"This Friday?" Damon looked at his planner. "I have a meeting around 3 in the afternoon. What time did you book the flight?"

"I booked it for five in the afternoon. Do you think you can manage to fit me in your schedule?" Elena's voice was oozing with sarcasm. Lord knows how many times she felt like she's not his wife.

She remembered the one time his friend Rose said she needed to set up an appointment to talk to Damon that day. Elena was so mad that she didn't even speak with him for a couple of days.

"I'll try to be there on time, okay?" Damon wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. This job is really taking its toll on me." He nuzzled into her hair.

"Yeah." Elena turned around. "I'm sorry too."

She walked away and locked the door on their room leaving Damon to sleep on the couch... Again.

* * *

"As I leave and breathe is that Elijah Mikaelson?" Rose laughed.

She hasn't seen Elijah in years. They both went to the same college and were really close during those four years. But of course, life came along and they both needed to take responsibilities and that made it hard for them to keep in touch.

"Rose, it's so lovely to see you." He took Rose's hand and kissed her knuckles. "My my, it's been a while, isn't it? Tell me, what brings youhere?"

"I'm working for the Salvatores right now. Just some business here and there." Rose waved her hand signalling that it's nothing permanent. "But how about you? What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm doing some negotiations with Clarissa Salvatore." Elijah coughed. "Is that why you're here too?"

"What do you mean?" Rose's voice was an octave higher than the usual.

"If you're here because of Elena as well then I'm the queen of England."

Rose curtsied in a very graceful manner. "Why it is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"What? Goodness that woman is really losing it fast." Elijah wiped his face with his hand as if he's removing the stress he's feeling. "I don't get her. Elena seems like a very lovely woman and Damon is extremely lucky to have her. I don't understand why she wants to break them apart."

"I don't know, Elijah. You tell me." Rose sat down on a vacant seat. "I feel so bad about the scheming I've been doing. I know I love Damon but I don't want to be the reason for a married couple to get divorced. I'm not a home wrecker."

"She wants you to do what?" Elijah still sound calm even when he raised his voice. "She sent you here to rekindle some flame with Damon, am I correct?"

Rose nodded. "And what is your role in this 'bright idea' of hers?" She used air quotes with her fingers to exaggerate.

"She wanted me to offer a record deal to Elena. She is very talented and I would love her to be added in my long list of artists but it's a shame she denied the deal. She wants to be here with Damon and I am here to report to her royal majesty."

"What made you do it? What does she have against you?" Rosed held her hands high and added "Not that I'm judging."

"Well, my recording company started with her help. She loaned me the money before and that helped me diversify and make a name of my own. That makes me forever in her debt. How about you?"

"My family's estate is hanging by a thread and Clarissa is crazy enough to lend us the money just to make Damon leave Elena. Or the other way around. Whichever comes first." She sighed.

Elijah wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and comforted her crying friend. It's sad to think how low these two honorable people have sunk just to appease a woman of greed. They both know what they're doing is wrong but a voice in their head keeps telling them that they can't back out from this deal with Clarissa. They can't risk losing everything they've worked for their whole lives and to see it crumble to dust might kill them both.

* * *

"You are a monster!" Damon opened the doors of his grandmother's office with full force. "How could you? After everything that's happened I thought you would have changed. I thought you reached your peak with the way you talked to Elena when we were in Italy but this... This takes the cake."

"What are you talking about?" Clarissa stood up from her chair. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Elena's record deal in California, Rose suddenly appearing in New York, the enormous amount of work I have to do on a daily basis... That's your master plan? That's how you want to make my relationship with Elena end?"

"Damon, my boy. Please..." Clarissa walked towards him.

Damon held his hand and stepped back. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what I've heard from Rose and Elijah's conversation isn't real. That you would never do something like that to intentionally hurt me." Damon pulled his hair. "Please grandma. Tell me they're wrong and I would gladly walk out of this room to confront them and make them stop talking shit about you. I will personally defend you from all the shit they were saying."

Clarissa stood there with nothing to say. She started to cry and wiping her tears using her small handkerchief.

"That's it? You're not even gonna say anything?" Damon shouted. "Not even an apology? Or a heartfelt speech about doing this for my own sake? Nothing at all?

Damon loosened his necktie and opens the top most button of his dress shirt. "I quit." He was about to leave the room and went straight back to face his grandmother. "And I quit not just from this job. You can fucking cut me off – I don't care! But just so you know, this isn't the day you lost your heir or your CEO. This is the day you lost your grandson. I hope you feel really accomplished with making everyone around you miserable to the point of making them walk out on you."

* * *

"Elena? Elena!" Damon ran to her side. "Thank fuck I found you! You would never believe what I found out today."

"Where were you, Damon?" Elena's voice was so little he barely heard a word she said. "I told you the plane leaves at five pm. Do you really have a thing for making me look like an idiot in airports?"

"No, Elena. Just hear me out. A lot of things happened in the office today and..."

"Stop! Just stop it Damon!" Elena cried. "I am so freaking tired of listening to the same excuses."

"You obviously care more about your job so why don't you marry it, then? I'm not gonna do this. Not here." Elena walked.

Damon caught her arm and made her turn around. "What the hell are you talking about, Elena? Of course I care about you. I love you! I need you. You're my best friend..."

"Tell me the truth Damon." Elena looked at his eyes. "Do you love me because you need me? Or do you need me because you love me?"

Elena brushed a tear using the back of her hand. "I need you to think really hard on that one. And when you have an answer you'll know where to find me."

Elena held on to her bags tightly and boarded the plane. She bought a new ticket when she figured out Damon won't be arriving anytime soon. She realized she needed this space. She needs time to think things through and she knows Damon needs it too. She was not a very religious person but in that moment she prayed that Damon will give her the answer she wants.

* * *

Damon woke up with a really bad hangover. He's seeing double and according to his eyes, he finished at least four bottles of of bourbon and there are some cheap beer cans lying on the carpet. It's been more than twelve hours and Elena still hasn't answered any of his calls. And by the looks of it, she's not making any attempts in calling him.

He was groaning when he heard his phone ring only to see it was Stefan calling him. He thought about ignoring it but after his mental debate and against his better judgment, he unlocked the screen of his phone to answer.

"And good morning to you my little brother." Damon smirked. Trying to sound like he's in a really good mood.

"Damon you need to get home right now. Here. In Mystic Falls." Stefan sounded like he's been crying all night. "I've been trying to reach you all night."

"I was busy." Damon lied. "Now, calm down, Steffie. I need you to calm down." Damon said. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

"They're dead on arrival... And Elena... Just please. Come back here."

Damon dropped his phone and went straight into his room to pack. He moved as if he's on autopilot. He doesn't want to make things worse by filling his head with different scenarios. Right now he needs to compose himself and be strong. Right now all he wants is to hold Elena in his arms and make everything alright.

"Hello, Rose? I'm gonna need your help. Can you please book me the earliest flight to Virginia from this time and drive me to the airport? You owe me big time."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

So how about that huh? This is my late Christmas present to you guys. Hope you had a good time spending the holidays. I wish you all a happy new year and don't forget to leave a review about what you think. xoxo


End file.
